Glee Season 7
by TaylorMUnd
Summary: Glee may have ended but our love has not. This is my take on what would have happened after Dreams Come True. I won't be a Ryan Murphy and be mean with your favorite characters. I hope you enjoy. Glee Season 7 Wednesday at 8/7c.
1. 7x01 - Meeting Hepburn

**Here's what you missed on Glee…**

 **Rachel married Jesse St. James then she won the Tony for best leading actress in a Broadway musical. Kurt and Blaine asked Rachel to be their surrogate and she said 'yes.' Brittany and Santana got married and sort of disappeared. What ever happened to them?**

* * *

 _ **Starring:**_ _Darren Criss, Chris Colfer, Lea Michele, Jonathan Groff, Jenna Ushkowitz, Naya Rivera, Heather Morris, Keven McHale, Matthew Morrison, Jayma Mays, Dianna Agron, Mark Salling, Chord Overstreet, and Amber Riley._

 ** _Created By:_** _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuck_

 _ **Written By:**_ _Taylor Underwood_

 _ **Playlist (songs sung):**_ _'Isn't She Lovely' – Stevie Wonder (Kurt and Blaine)_

' _Hero' – Mariah Carey (Rachel and Quinn)_

' _In Case' – Demi Lovato (Brittany and Santana)_

' _Love Me Like You Mean It' – Kelsea Ballerini (Mercedes)_

' _With A Little Help From My Friends' – The Beatles (Entire Cast)_

* * *

It was two days after Rachel had wont the Tony for best actress. Kurt and Blaine sat in their apartment watching a movie trying to stay calm.

Rachel was now a full week past her due date for their new daughter.

Kurt had cleaned their apartment four times in three days. Blaine could only manage to write songs about loving a little baby girl and wanting to meet her. None of which he could actually sell to anyone.

"Kurt, put down the vacuum," Blaine said after seeing his husband stand and start to clean the apartment for the fifth time that week. "We're going out," he said not letting Kurt say 'no.'

"Blaine, I kind of—"

"Nope, she has our cell phone numbers if she goes into labor," Blaine said pulling his husband out the door.

The men walked around Times Square for a while. No matter how long he had lived in the city it always amazed Kurt how many naked women were standing there for people to take pictures with them. He never quite understood why anyone would want to, but he was a gay man happily married with a baby on the way, well she was supposed to be on the way.

"Why don't we—" Kurt started but was interrupted as Blaine's cell phone started ringing.

 **Incoming Call…**

 **Rachel Berry**

Both of them froze. They knew that this had to be _the_ phone call that they had been waiting for. They just wanted to meet their little girl.

"Is it time," Blaine asked before saying 'hello.' "We'll be right there," he said and hung up the phone.

"It's rush hour," Kurt said as Blaine went to hail a cab, "we're never going to get a cab out of Times Square."

"We don't need to go through Times Square though," Blaine said yanking Kurt's arm trying to get through the crowd and to a place where he could actually get a cab and be able to make it to his daughter's birth.

"Give me your phone," Kurt said snatching Blaine's cellphone and calling Rachel back.

As Blaine kept pulling Kurt through the crowd of people on 44th Kurt was on the phone with Rachel trying to figure out how much time they really had to get to the hospital.

After Kurt had gotten off the phone with Rachel he stopped Blaine on the sidewalk. "Her contractions are very far apart. We have some time to call a cab once we get out of here and get to the hospital," Kurt explained to his husband.

"I'm happy all of those books made sure you're calm. I read them too," Blaine chuckled.

"Let's get up here a little ways and we can avoid Times Square," Kurt said taking Blaine's hand and walking down the street a little further. Finally they were at a point where Kurt knew that they weren't going to need to go through the horrendous traffic and could get to the hospital easier.

Blaine hailed the cab and both of them jumped in and told the driver to get there as fast as he could. They had been living in New York for five years and this cabbie really shocked them at how crazy he was able to drive to get to the hospital on time. Kurt was texting Jesse to make sure they were going to get there.

By some miracle they made it to the hospital in less than twenty minutes. Blaine quickly threw some money into the front seat and yelled for the man to keep the change. Neither of them were concerned with the cost of the cab, they just wanted to meet their daughter.

The nurse told them where they needed to go and they almost ran through the hospital to get to Rachel.

"Sirs, you can't go in there," another nurse told them.

"We're the parents of the baby she's having," Kurt said not wanting to start an argument with the hospital staff. "I'm going into that room," he said walking away.

"Don't argue with him," Blaine said following his husband.

"I hate you both," Rachel screamed as she had another contraction at the hands of Hepburn Hummel-Anderson.

"Just breathe," Jesse said holding onto Rachel's hand trying to help her through her labor.

"You suck," she screamed again and almost drawing blood from her husband's hand.

The doctor walked into the room to check how far alone Rachel was in labor. "Alright almost time," he said smiling at everyone in the room. "I want just the father," he said looking at Jesse.

"They're the dads. I had nothing to do with this one," he said backing away. "I'm just the husband."

"Can we both stay," Kurt asked taking Blaine's hand.

The doctor looked at all the people in the room and smiled. "Scrub up," he told Kurt and Blaine. "Mr. St. James, you too. She's your wife," he said looking at Jesse.

All three men quickly got into some scrubs and gathered around Rachel as she screamed in the room.

"Take her to delivery," the doctor said as the nurses prepped Rachel to go to the delivery room to have the baby.

They all followed and stood next to Rachel's side as she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

The nurse cleaned the baby off and handed her to Kurt first knowing he was one of the daddies.

"Is there a name," the nurse asked Blaine.

"Hepburn Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson," Blaine said not taking his eyes off of his husband and daughter. He pulled out his phone and quickly snapped a photo of this perfect moment.

"Rachel, would you like to hold her," Kurt asked looking at Blaine for approval.

"After Blaine," she responded.

Blaine quickly walked over to Kurt and held his arms out to hold his new baby. "She's perfect," he said with tears in his eyes. "Just perfect."

"We don't even know how to thank you, Rachel," Kurt said taking a quick glimpse of his friend then going back to Hepburn.

"Seeing you two right now. That's more than enough," she said taking Jesse's hand. "I want one," she said to her husband.

"Let's wait a little while before we jump to that," Jesse said bending down to kiss Rachel.

Jesse couldn't help but take a photo of the two men standing in the hospital with their daughter. They gazed at this little girl like she was the only thing that even mattered in the world. They were so happy in that moment meeting their miracle.

The nurse came in and took Hepburn to be properly washed and to wheel Rachel to her recovery room.

Kurt made all the phone calls and all of their friends showed up at the hospital to meet the newest addition to their group.

Mercedes kept cooing over how much the little girl looked like Blaine. "So do we know that she's Blaine's," she asked without lifting her head from staring at the little girl.

"We're guessing," Kurt said smiling, "I mean look at the hair," he laughed.

"Next time we'll only use Kurt's and we'll have one from both of us," Blaine said squeezing his husband.

"I love you," Kurt said kissing his husband making the entire room coo at the men.

"Emma," Mr. Schue yelled in his small apartment in Lima, Ohio.

Emma walked into the living room with the smallest Schuster child resting on her hips. "What is it," she asked her husband.

"Rachel had the baby," he said excitedly. He started showing his wife the numerous photos Kurt and Blaine had been sending him that evening. "Kurt said he doesn't want to leave the hospital," he said looking at Hepburn Hummel-Anderson.

"She's beautiful," Emma said looking at the photos on her husband's phone. "So do they know who the biological father is," she asked.

"Kurt said they're pretty sure it's Blaine just by the hair color," William told her.

"Wow, she's only two years younger than Anna here," he said tickling the little girl's stomach. "It's crazy to think my former students have a child almost the same age as my own."

"Well, they married very young," Emma told him, "they seem so happy."

"We should go out to New York and visit," Will said without thinking about it.

"In a few months we can visit. After they've settled into their new lifestyle with a baby," she said walking away.

"Santana," Brittany yelled trough their tiny Brooklyn apartment.

Brittany was FaceTiming with Kurt in the hospital in Manhattan. "She's beautiful, Kurt," Brittany told him.

"What," Santana barked walking into the living room of their apartment and seeing Brittany smiling on the couch talking to Kurt.

"Rachel had the baby," she said showing Santana the video feed on her phone.

"At least she doesn't have Berry's nose," she said.

"Rachel isn't the biological mother," Kurt responded. "And thanks for the congratulations, Santana," Kurt said sarcastically. He knew that the girls were going through some hard times recently and him and Blaine being happy with a new baby wasn't going to make it easier on them.

"Sorry, it's been tense around here lately," Santana told him and walked away.

"Kurt, we're both really happy for you and Blaine, but I've got to go," Brittany told him.

"Thank you, Britt," Kurt responded. "Um, we'll be home with Hepburn in a few days. Next week we'd love for you to come over and meet her," he finished.

"Absolutely," Brittany told him and ended the FaceTime chat. "Santana, that was rude," Brittany said standing up and walking into their bedroom.

"Because them rubbing their success and happiness in everyone's faces isn't," Santana quickly replied.

"They don't do that," Brittany yelled back, "You're not happy here," she asked sounding very defeated.

"I love you, Britt, but things aren't exactly going well between us or our careers," Santana said.

"You don't have a career," Brittany rebutted. "You sit around all day thinking you're better than everyone else. At least Kurt and Blaine and Rachel did what they wanted and are happy and successful," Brittany yelled at her wife.

"Don't turn this on me," Santana yelled and walked out of the apartment.

"I'm the immature one," Brittany said and sank into the couch cushions. How was she supposed to go and celebrate a baby with her friends, who are all happily married, when her marriage was slowly falling apart? She knew that she loved Santana and Santana loved her, but it didn't seem to be enough recently. Both of them were getting irritated with each other and not speaking for days at a time.

Maybe she needed to have a chat with Kurt and Blaine to see how they get through rough patches in their relationship. They always seem so happy and now that they have a baby they were probably going to be even happier.

Several days had passed. Kurt and Blaine were home with Hepburn. Kurt was finding it very difficult to leave her nursery even for a moment to use the bathroom or grab a glass of water.

Blaine was constantly worried about if she was breathing properly. He kept thinking she had a slight fever and insisting she needed a doctor. Kurt had to calm him down more than once in just three days home.

At night Kurt liked to sing to Hepburn while Blaine lightly strummed his guitar in the corner. She seemed to go to sleep faster if they were there playing music for her.

Around noon six days after they had brought Hepburn home Brittany knocked on their door.

"Britt, we just put her down," Kurt said stepping aside to let his old friend into their apartment.

"It's okay, I actually wanted to just talk to the two of you," she said sitting down. "How do you make your marriage work?"

"Are you and Santana having problems," Blaine asked sitting down next to her.

"A few," she replied, "she constantly calls me immature and doesn't work, which bugs me. We can't seem to stop fighting," she told them almost in tears thinking about how happy she and Santana once were.

"We're just really honest with each other," Kurt said rubbing Blaine's shoulders. "We never go to bed angry and don't storm off when we're having an argument."

"And when we do argue we try not to scream or name call. That hurts even more," Blaine added.

"But, Britt, our secrets can't be yours too," Kurt told her, "You have to find your own secrets to a happy marriage," he continued. "I know that I wasn't always for you and Santana getting married, but you were once happy together. I'm sure you can find that again."

"I want to. I love her," Brittany told Kurt.

"Tell her that," Blaine told her just before they heard a screaming baby from the other room.

"I got her," Kurt said walking back to Hepburn's bedroom and picking up the baby to bring her out to meet Brittany. "Brittany this is Hepburn Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson," Kurt said showing his daughter to Brittany.

"She looks so much like Blaine," the woman said staring at the baby.

"Everyone has been saying that," Kurt laughed. "I'm happy I have a little one that looks like my beautiful husband," Kurt said and kissed Blaine.

"We used to be like that," Brittany said sadden watching her friends acting happy and in love with each other and their baby girl.

"Just talk," Blaine told her, "the key is open communication with your partner. Right, honey," Blaine asked Kurt who as too distracted by his beautiful little girl to even notice or pay attention to what else was going on in the room or the world. "Unless your spouse is too smitten with his baby that he ignores what you're saying," Blaine said laughing.

"So what is she gonna call you guys," Brittany asked.

"Kurt is papa and I'm daddy," Blaine explained. "We figured that would be the easiest."

"I think those names fit you both," Brittany said. "Can I hold her, Kurt?"

Kurt quickly turned around. "Absolutely," he said moving so he could hand his daughter to Brittany sitting on the couch.

"She's so beautiful," Brittany said, "how's Rachel?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. "She's doing well. There's a little bit of the separation anxiety from being with her for nine months, but she asked if she could keep some distance before seeing her again. We understand," Kurt explained.

"It must have been hard on her," Brittany said looking down at Hepburn's big brown eyes.

"Rachel, you have to get to rehearsal," Jesse said trying to get his wife out of bed so she could get to work and finish the staging process of her new show.

Rachel hadn't moved since she had been released from the hospital and saw the baby she carried for nine months go home with her friends. She was happy that she was able to give Kurt and Blaine the gift that they wanted more than anything, but she knew that she was going to have a hard time saying goodbye to that precious baby she had for so long.

Jesse finally decided that one more day wasn't going to hurt anyone. Rachel was a professional and could easily pick up the music and scenes quickly without anyone realizing she hadn't had as much rehearsal time as the other actors on the stage.

"Hello," Quinn answered the phone.

"Hey," Rachel responded.

"Rachel, I heard you had the baby. I'm sure Kurt and Blaine were ecstatic about it," Quinn said enthusiastically. "Puck and I are gonna be in New York in a few days would love to come see you."

"Yeah, that sounds amazing," Rachel responded. "I actually wanted to ask you something."

"You sound really depressed. What's wrong," Quinn asked her friend.

"Did you get really depressed after giving Beth to Shelby," Rachel asked her.

Quinn sighed deeply. "A little. I remember people telling me that it was the right thing to do and I should be happy Beth had a nice home to live in, but I've always felt connected to her. Sure there are days I wish I had her back, but I know eventually Puck and I will have another and this time we'll be able to keep her…or him. Are you feeling that depression set in?"

"Yes," Rachel replied, "I know that I'll have my own children with Jesse, but this was my first pregnancy and I had to give her away."

"But did you see the looks on Kurt and Blaine's faces. You gave them something that they couldn't get on their own," Quinn told her. "You gave them a family. And I know they will always be grateful for that."

Rachel paused for a moment to think about what Quinn had just told her. "You're right. I should be happy that my best friends are so happy with their little girl. I'm not the biological mother anyways."

Rachel felt much better after talking to Quinn about having to give Hepburn to Kurt and Blaine.

Brittany went home after talking to Kurt and Blaine about marriage and getting some advice to make her marriage work better. She knew that there were a lot of things that she and Santana needed to discuss and that Santana wouldn't be open with her.

"San, we need to talk," Brittany said after her wife walked into the apartment. "I know you're not happy. Neither am I."

"Britt, don't try and break up this marriage," Santana said coldly.

"Not break it up," Brittany replied, "give it a break. I talked to Kurt and Blaine today—"

"Great, what did they say? Cause I'm sure they're the poster children for perfect relationships. Blaine once cheated on Kurt, remember," Santana snapped.

"Yes, but they've moved passed it. At least they talk and are open with each other," Brittany told her, "they don't call each other names."

"Britt, you are immature and can sometimes be dumb," Santana said to her.

"You never used to call me that," Brittany said almost in tears. "You were the only person in the world that never called me dumb or stupid, but now, as my wife, you keep doing it. Why," she asked breaking down into sobs. She didn't understand why all of a sudden Santana, the woman she loved more than anything, was calling her these things. None of it made any sense and she just wanted answers, but if they had to take a break from their relationship to sort out their feelings for each other then that's what had to be done.

"You think like a five year old," Santana told her. "I love you, Britt, I really do, but is this working anymore," she asked.

"I think we need counseling or something," Brittany responded.

"Marriage counseling doesn't work," Santana replied.

"So you're gonna give up? After everything we've been through together," Brittany asked.

"No, I'm gonna take a break," Santana said and walked out the door.

Brittany didn't know what to do. She curled into a ball on the hardwood floor of their apartment and began to cry.

"Hummel," Kurt and Blaine heard someone screaming at their front door waking them and the baby.

"I'll get the door," Kurt said crawling out of bed.

"We just got her to sleep," Blaine moaned as he made his way to Hepburn's crib.

Kurt opened the door to see an enraged Santana. "Santana?"

"What the hell did you say to Brittany," Santana said rushing into the apartment.

"Volume, I have a two week old baby in the other room," Kurt said closing the door. "And I said that she needed to try and work things out. All we did was tell her how we make our marriage work."

Blaine came walking into the living room with Hepburn in his arms. "What's the issue," he asked once he saw how upset Santana was.

"You two think just because you have a baby your relationship is perfect," Santana screamed, "You've ruined my marriage!"

"Wait just one second," Kurt said trying to stay quiet so the baby wouldn't start screaming again. "Our relationship isn't perfect. We know that," he said as Blaine nodded in agreement. "Yes, we have a baby and that makes us happy and feel like our little family is perfect, but what's perfect to us isn't going to be to you. And I'm not the one calling my spouse dumb."

Santana has to resist going Lima Heights on her so called friends. "Don't try and give relationship advice when you two are far from a golden couple. One of you cheated."

"That was seven years ago," Blaine rebutted quickly. "And clearly we were able to get through that. Maybe Britt is done with you being the biggest bitch on the planet."

"Language," Kurt said quickly. "You once gave me a list of reasons Blaine may not want to be with me. Don't make me do the same thing, Santana," Kurt said looking her directly in the eyes. "Go home and talk to her. Talking is key and that's not just me saying that. Ask any one of our friends that is still in a relationship. Puck and Quinn have been together longer than any of us."

"Don't act like all of our friends have healthy relationships," Santana scoffed at the thought.

"No they don't, but none of them are considering ending the marriage," Kurt said to her.

Blaine quietly made his way back to Hepburn's nursery and laid her back down in her crib. "Well, honey, that was Santana. You'll get to know her one day. Just don't make her mad," he said to the infant staring up at him. "Papa and I may not have the perfect relationship, but we have the perfect baby girl," he said poking her round tummy.

"Santana, it's late and we've already been up and down with Hepburn. Can we please finish this another time," Kurt asked yawning.

"Whatever," Santana said and stormed out of the house.

"This is why she's having trouble in a relationship," Kurt said turning to Blaine knowing he was standing at the end of the hallway watching.

"Yup," Blaine said walking over and hugging Kurt. "I know you don't want to see our friends in trouble, but sometimes they have to figure it out themselves, honey," Blaine said squeezing him a little more.

"How are you feeling," Jesse asked walking into his and Rachel's bedroom.

"Better," Rachel told him, "I talked to Quinn and was able to understand just what I was feeling. Now I'm just happy for Kurt and Blaine and excited to have a family of our own," she said to him pulling him closer to her so she could kiss him.

"I'm glad," he said smiling kissing her again. "So you're going to rehearsal tomorrow," Jesse asked smiling at her.

"I'll be there," she said.

Rachel was happy that she was feeling better and that she actually wanted to go to rehearsal. After winning a Tony it was very unprofessional of her to keep skipping work because she felt bad about giving her friends their baby.

Jesse was just happy to see his wife smiling again. It seemed like it had been forever since he had actually seen a genuine smile on her beautiful face.

"Jesse," Rachel started to speak, "after this show why don't you and I start a small family," she asked wrapping her arms around her husband's waist.

"That sounds perfect," he told her lying down next to her in their large bed.

Two weeks later Kurt and Blaine were hurrying around their apartment trying to juggle the baby, cleaning, and making food for their guests that night.

It had been just over a month since Hepburn had been born and they were anxious to have all of their friends meet their precious little girl. Puck and Quinn were coming in from Connecticut. Will, Emma, and Sam were flying in from Ohio for the week. Even the members of the glee club from 2015 were coming in to see the new baby.

Blaine was just happy that they had a large enough apartment to accommodate all of their friends and the baby stuff that was scattered around the living room.

Kurt had been keeping the house extra clean not wanting his little girl to get sick. The floors were spotless and Kurt insisted on taking off shoes before even entering the apartment and setting them in their bedroom.

For a while Kurt wanted to move Hepburn's crib into their bedroom, but Blaine knew that Kurt's separation anxiety would be even worse once they took her out. She was doing okay and the walk from their bedroom to Hepburn's was about three steps.

Around four o'clock in the afternoon the men started hearing knocking on their apartment door. Blaine was sitting on the couch tickling his daughter while Kurt shot up to answer the door. "Tina! Artie," he exclaimed giving them both a hug and allowing them into the apartment.

Tina went straight over to Blaine so she could have another look at the baby he was holding. It had been about three weeks since Tina and Artie had seen Hepburn and they were very excited to see their little 'niece' again.

"She got even more beautiful," Tina said looking at the child.

"That's what I keep saying," Blaine agreed, "every day she gets just a little bit prettier."

"Gonna have a heartbreaker on your hands," Artie said wheeling into the room and parking himself next to the couch so he could see the baby.

"Tina Cohen-Chang," Blaine said looking down at her left hand.

"Just happened," she said smiling at Artie. "But today we are all here to celebrate this little girl so I didn't want to say anything."

"Tina, that's great news," Kurt said rushing over to her to see the engagement ring that Artie had bought her. "It's beautiful," Kurt exclaimed giving Artie a look.

Downstairs in front of the building Mercedes was getting out of her town car as the Schusters' and Sam got out of a couple of taxis.

"Mercedes," Sam hollered across the street to get her attention.

"We're going in," Will said and walked into the apartment building to meet Hepburn Hummel-Anderson.

Sam gave them a nod and turned his attention back to Mercedes crossing the street coming towards him. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold back what he was feeling for her any longer.

As soon as Mercedes had crossed the street and was standing directly in front of Sam he took her waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

After a few seconds he pulled away, "hello," he said with a chuckle. "I've missed doing that," he told her.

"Me too," Mercedes responded to him before she pulled him in for another kiss. "After the party we should talk," she said after pulling away.

"Yeah," Sam agreed taking her hand and walking into the building and up to Kurt and Blaine's apartment.

Puck and Quinn arrived very late in the afternoon. "Our train kept getting delayed," Quinn said kissing Kurt on the cheek as she walked into the room.

"Never taking the train again," Puck said walking in behind his girlfriend.

Everyone in the room laughed at their friends' difficulty getting into the city.

"I'm going to guess she's asleep," Quinn said looking around and not seeing a baby anywhere.

"Just put her down," Kurt said taking his friends' jackets and shoes and putting them in their bedroom.

The room all caught up with Puck and Quinn. "Where's Britt and Santana," Quinn finally asked.

Kurt and Blaine were the only ones that really knew about the struggles their friends were having at the moment. They didn't know if they should say anything or if they needed to keep their mouths quiet until Brittany and Santana could work through their issues.

Blaine looked over at Kurt with a look telling him to just say it because everyone in the room was eventually going to find out from either Brittany or Santana. "They're having some issues so we don't know if they're going to make it," Kurt said quickly, "we sent them the invite so we'll see I guess."

The room was shocked. They all thought that Brittany and Santana were happier now than they had ever been before. They never showed that they were having problems.

"What's going on," Will asked Kurt and Blaine.

"Just some stuff," Kurt said trying to avoid telling their friends exactly what Brittany had told him or the fact that Santana had barged into their home weeks ago to yell at them for trying to help her marriage.

"I'm surprised it lasted this long," Puck said as he devoured the cheese and crackers Kurt had just refilled on the coffee table. "Santana was always a bitch and it was difficult to actually be in a relationship with her."

Sam couldn't help but agree with Puck, silently of course.

"What's going on here," Emma asked noticed Sam and Mercedes holding hands and almost cuddling in the chair nearest the window.

Sam and Mercedes looked at each other and smiled. "Trying to work out the fine print," Mercedes said kissing Sam on the cheek.

The room erupted in cheers. "Hey," Kurt said quietly. "Baby in the other—" Kurt was interrupted by the sounds of his child screaming.

"I got her," Blaine said running to the nursery. He said his child screaming in her crib and rushed to her side. "I know those people are so loud," he said as he picked her up out of the crib. "Daddy's got you. You're okay," he said rocking Hepburn back and forth trying to sooth her quickly.

"What a sight," Kurt said from the doorway. "I am truly the luckiest man alive," he said not moving and allowing his husband to sooth their daughter.

"Checking up on me," Blaine said with a smirk.

"Nope, just wanted to see you hold her," Kurt said, again not moving. "I love watching you with her. I've won awards and been on Broadway, but I've never been happier than I am with the two of you," he told him.

Hepburn finally stopped crying and looked at her dad with the biggest brown eyes her little body could muster. "Should we let Puck and Quinn get their hands on her quickly before putting her back to sleep," Blaine said looking at Kurt.

"Why not. Two minutes won't hurt," Kurt said walking away and bringing Quinn and Puck into the nursery.

Quinn immediately asked to hold the baby. Blaine carefully handed Hepburn to Quinn.

"Hepburn, this is your Auntie Quinn and Uncle Puck," Kurt said watching the couple stare at his daughter.

"She's so beautiful, you guys," Quinn cooed as she watched the girl look up at her.

"Blaine, she's a female you," Puck said looking over at Blaine.

"We've heard," Kurt and Blaine said in unison and laughed.

"Okay, nap time," Kurt said slightly motioning for Quinn to give his baby back.

After getting Hepburn back to sleep the four adults quietly left the nursery and joined their friends in the living room to talk again.

Brittany sat alone in her apartment waiting for Santana to get around so they could make their way to Kurt and Blaine's for their get together to meet the baby.

Brittany could tell that Santana wasn't going to be pleasant to be around that night and had debated taking her or simply leaving her home to sort through her thoughts. She knew that when Santana was upset anyone in her path was an easy target. Even if Kurt and Blaine were simply trying to help them get through their issues.

Brittany could hear Santana mumbling about something as she walked out of their bedroom and into the main living space.

"What's wrong," Brittany asked.

Santana sighed and looked at her wife. "Nothing, let's just go pretend we're happy while Lady Hummel and the missus shove their baby in our faces," Santana said opening the door to the apartment and walking out.

Brittany slowly followed her all the way to Kurt and Blaine's Manhattan apartment. It made Santana upset knowing they had multiple rooms and a door man. She didn't think it was necessary for the two of them to be living like they did. Her jealousy always seemed to get the best of her while she was visiting Kurt and Blaine's luxury apartment with nice wood floors and three bedrooms. They lived on the 20th floor with two other couples that didn't make a sound. They were spoiled and she hated it.

Kurt answered the door and quickly gave Brittany a hug as Santana avoided him. "Welcome, Hepburn is asleep, but we have food and drinks if you'd like," Kurt said motioning towards what was left of the snacks he had set out for his friends.

The atmosphere in the room changed when the girls walked in. Everyone looked at them a little differently than normal knowing their hardships. And the fact that Santana wasn't even trying to be handsy with Brittany. It was uncomfortable watching the girl interact with each other and everyone else trying to pretend that they were doing okay when everyone in the room knew differently.

Santana could tell that they were all acting differently around her. Making sure they didn't step on her toes and makes her go off on them. She hated when people treated her differently than they usually do.

As everyone gathered around a just woken up Hepburn, Santana slipped out of the apartment and started to walk the streets of Manhattan not really paying any attention to where she was going.

Back at the Hummel-Anderson residence Tina started looking around the apartment at all of her wonderful friends gathered together to celebrate each other's happiness and good fortune. "Where's Santana?"

* * *

 **This is going to act as the end credits for every episode/chapter. I hope you liked this idea and go along with my crazy schemes. If you have any song suggestions I will take them via private message on this site, twitter ( TaylorKlainer) through Direct Message only please mine are open to anyone, or Instagram ( _DarrenChris_) just go ahead and comment on pics if you think of something. I'll take stories lines that you might enjoy or wanted to see before the show ended and never go to. Family members that were, for some reason, non-existant. Now I'm not going to pull a Ryan Murphy and break up everyone to keep a story line so don't worry if you like Brittana, they will be fine I promise. I knoew 'Hero' seems like a weird one, but I just felt like with Rachel calling Quinn it fit in a weird way. Let's remember some of the songs Glee actually sang so this isn't as far fetched.**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow, it would mean the absolute world to me. Gonna keep updating on Sunday's at 8 o'clock eastern standard time. Love you all!**

 **-Taylor**


	2. 7x02 - I'll Be There

**So here's what you missed on Glee…**

 **Sam and Mercedes totally got back together. Let's hope it works out this time. And Rachel had Kurt and Blaine's baby and everyone thinks she's the most beautiful baby in the history of the world. Artie and Tina got engaged, but like she was totally in love with Mike and now he's just gone.**

* * *

 _ **Starring:**_ _Darren Criss, Chris Colfer, Chord Overstreet, Amber Riley, Jenna Ushkowitz, Harry Shum Jr., Dianna Agron, Mark Salling, Lea Michele, and Heather Morris._

 _ **Created By:**_ _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuck._

 _ **Written By:**_ _Taylor Underwood_

 _ **Playlist (songs sung):**_ _'Here Without You' – 3 Doors Down (Mike Chang)_

' _God Gave Me You' – Blake Shelton (Sam Evans)_

' _Should've Never' – Jennifer Lopez (Tina Cohen-Chang)_

' _I'll Be There For You ' – The Rembrandts (Entire credited cast)_

* * *

Sam woke up and looked at the body lying next to him. He loved that he had fallen asleep next to Mercedes again. He missed the way she smelled and how when getting ready for bed she just didn't care what she looked like around him. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he got to sleep next to her. He knew how lucky he was that someone hadn't come in and gotten to her before he did. He had to make it work this time; he loved her and nothing was going to stop him from being with her.

Sam got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to make his morning coffee, as he always did. He didn't realize that Mercedes had followed him into the kitchen and was watching him from behind.

Mercedes had really missed Sam too. She had tried dating, but since she wanted to wait until she was married it was hard finding a man as understanding as Sam. She knew that he loved her more than anything and didn't mind waiting until they were married to be intimate with each other.

"So," she finally said from the doorway.

Sam quickly turned around startled at the sudden other voice in the room. "So, what," he asked sitting down at the small table in the corner of the room only large enough for two people to be seated at.

"Sam, I think I'm ready to settle down," Mercedes started. "I've won a Grammy, I've traveled the world touring; now I just want to love."

Sam almost spit his coffee out. He knew that she was getting closer to want to settle down, but he didn't expect her to bring it up so soon. "Are you sure," Sam asked taking her hands in his. "Us seeing each other for the first time in over a year; I don't want you to do something that you're just not prepared for."

Mercedes sighed deeply looking Sam directly in the eyes. "Sam Evans, I want to be with you. I want to wake up every morning with you. I'm ready," she said squeezing his hands.

"So, are we officially dating again," Sam asked her.

"Yes," Mercedes said and leaned over the table to kiss him.

"Where does the phrase 'sleep like a baby' actually come from," Blaine asked walking back into their bedroom with Hepburn in his arms.

"I've been wondering the same thing," Kurt laughed watching Blaine make goofy faces at their daughter. "Do you have to go to the studio today," Kurt asked quickly throwing his clothes on.

"Yeah," Blaine responded, "we're bringing in the lead actress of the show and having her record. I want to be there," he explained. "Shouldn't be more than three hours."

"Alright, hopefully she'll sleep while you're gone," Kurt said pointing at Hepburn. "And if she's sleeping so is Papa," he said placing a light kiss on Hepburn's cheek then a full one on Blaine's lips.

"You're making papa cranky," Blaine said to his daughter. No matter how tired or cranky either of them were they just smiled when they saw that little miracle they had in their lives. Nothing would ever feel as amazing as being a parent.

"I'm not cranky just very tired," Kurt replied gently tugging Blaine's arm telling him he needed to follow him into the kitchen for breakfast. "Seeing you two beauties in the morning, how could I ever be cranky," Kurt asked tickling his daughter's tummy.

"I could give you—"

"Not now, Blaine," Kurt snapped. Kurt walked over and opened the refrigerator door. "We need to call Rachel. Three bottles left," he told Blaine.

Blaine nodded his head and sat Hepburn down in her bouncer chair that they had moved into the kitchen. "Got it. I'll text her and stop by on my way home after the studio today."

After breakfast Blaine hurried off to the studio leaving Kurt alone with Hepburn. "Papa and Hepburn are gonna have so much fun today without Daddy around," Kurt said picking up his daughter and walking to the living room.

Artie and Tina were just about to leave for the day. Tina was putting on her jacket and opened the door to find a Mike Chang standing on the other side getting ready to knock. "Mike," she said shocked as Artie came rolling up behind her.

"Hi, Tina," Mike said not noticing the ring on her finger. "Artie," he almost shouted when he saw Artie sitting directly behind her.

"Mike," Artie said wheeling up so he could give his old friend a hug. "What are you doing in town?"

Mike hesitated knowing that he was in New York to win Tina back and she had obviously moved on from him. She was living with Artie and seemed happy enough. "Kurt and Blaine. The baby," he lied to his friend.

Well, it wasn't a total lie. After speaking Tina for a little while he was going over to Kurt and Blaine's to meet the new baby. He had been sent several photos of her and couldn't wait to meet her in person, but all he could think about at the moment was Tina.

Tina was the most beautiful woman that Mike had ever seen. He had tried dating in the last seven years, but his mind kept going back to his first love. The girl he shared so many of his firsts with. He knew that he may be too late, but he had to get everything he was feeling off of his chest or he would forever regret trying to win the love of his life back.

Artie said a quick goodbye to Tina and Mike while Tina decided that she'd just get to work a little later than planned and hoped none of the trains were running late.

"So you guys are living together," Mike said once Tina had closed the front door.

Tina paused for a moment before responding to him. "Um, yeah. Normally engaged people live together," she responded.

Mike didn't speak. He looked down at Tina's hand and saw the beautiful ring that Artie had given to her. He felt like he had been punched in the gut and almost wanted to cry right there in front of her. He just loved her so much. He thought back to Kurt and Blaine and Brittany and Santana's weddings and how Tina proposed to him and he had to explain to her that eventually someone would come into her life and love her so much she wouldn't even think about him. He didn't realize that he was going to need the same speech given to him.

Tina was starting to feel tension between the two of them as they stood in silence. She didn't want to have any of this going on between them. Mike was her first love and she would always love him, but she knew that she was supposed to be with Artie…or she thought she was supposed to be with Artie. Seeing Mike again confused her and she didn't know which way was up let alone which man to choose.

"Would you like some tea," she finally asked. "Or coffee. I think we have some." Tina walked into the kitchen to see if they had anything and to escape the tension building in the main room. She put her hands on the edge of the counter to brace herself up as she tried to process everything happening in her mind.

Mike stood in the living room looking at every wall and picture. Tina had become very successful and so had Artie. He could tell that they were perfect together. He knew that he was too late and he shouldn't even try to win her heart back. It wouldn't be fair to anyone involved.

Tina walked back out to the main living space with two cups of tea and a smile plastered across her face. "It's really good to see you," she said handing him the tea. "So what have you been up to?"

Mike didn't answer at first. He sipped his tea as they both went and sat down on the couch.

"Dancing," Mike finally said with a slight chuckle in his voice trying to mask his heartbreak. "The usual. I've been in a few shows in Chicago and I've been teaching some classes on the side," he explained. "I want to thank you for teaching me to sing. If I had never learned it would have been harder to get roles."

Tina began to blush slightly. "It was my pleasure," she said smiling at him. "It sounds like you're really living your dream. I'm really happy for you."

Mike smiled. "You seem to be living yours too. That's really, really great," he told her.

"It was so awkward," Mike said to Blaine as they walked through Times Square. "Like I came here hoping she'd be ready to be with me—"

"Wait, didn't you turn her down," Blaine said his friend. "She has already proposed to you and you said 'no.'"

Mike knew Blaine was right, but he still couldn't help what he was feeling. "I know. Maybe I needed some time. She is so amazing and beautiful and talented. She's the most incredible woman I've ever met. I tried dating other people and I never had what I had with Tina with any of them."

"To be fair what you had with Tina you had when you were in high school," Blaine said to him. Mike nodded in agreement. "But you can't come in and try and break them up. I mean Kurt could have done that when I was dating Dave and he didn't. He wasn't exactly subtle with letting me know he still loved me and wanted me back, but he didn't push. You can't push."

"So what you're saying is if I don't push Tina she'll come to her senses and take me back," Mike asked.

"No, what I'm saying is you need to be respectful of their relationship and you never know what could happen," Blaine said with a smile. "Now, do you want to meet my kid?"

"Yes," Mike said happily.

Blaine and Mike jumped on the first train in the correct direction and headed for Blaine and Kurt's uptown apartment.

"So you guys live in the ritzy neighborhood," Mike laughed.

"No, we just like it here because when Hepburn is a little older we have Central Park right there," Blaine said pointing to the park a few blocks down.

"There are parks all over New York," Mike said.

"Yeah, but…look I just say 'yes' as Kurt makes decisions sometimes," Blaine told him making both of them laugh. "I am the dutiful husband."

"I'm sure Kurt does the same thing sometimes," Mike laughed.

"Yeah, then he does whatever he damn well pleases. You know Kurt," Blaine responded.

They both laughed as Blaine let them into his apartment building.

"You two are rich," Mike said looking around at the building. "Holy shit." Mike was amazed by how extravagant the building was on the inside as he rode the elevator up to Kurt and Blaine's floor. He was excited to see their new apartment. He hadn't been into the city in a few years and the last time he was there Kurt and Blaine were still living in a tiny apartment in the village.

"Welcome," Blaine said opening the front door to his apartment letting Mike walk in first.

"This is really nice," Mike said taking a look around.

"Thank you," Blaine said as he walked towards the hallway leading to the bedroom knowing Kurt would appear out of nowhere to give him a kiss. And he did. "You are always right there," Blaine laughed kissing his husband again. "I love that about you."

"I always will be," Kurt replied.

"You two are still so sickeningly cute," Mike said staring at the men kissing each other. "Like high schoolers."

"We try," Blaine laughed taking Hepburn from Kurt. Blaine turned around with the baby in his arms "Hepburn Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson meet your Uncle Mike Chang," he said showing the baby to Mike.

Mike stopped. She was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. "She's gorgeous," Mike said with a large smile on his face. "And that's saying something because wow Blaine…"

"Yeah, I know we're such twins," he said laughing bouncing Hepburn a little.

"How old is she now," Mike asked.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Nine weeks," Kurt answered.

"You should know that Blaine," Mike playfully said.

"Yeah, once she gets into the years I'll remember," he laughed.

"You still think I'm two years older than you," Kurt said as he started picking up the few toys he had thrown around the room while playing with Hepburn on the living room floor.

"Simple mistake," Blaine said. "You want to hold her," Blaine said smiling at Mike.

"Yes," Mike answered quickly reaching for the baby. "I've never really held a baby before," he admitted.

"Watch him," Kurt shouted quickly turning around making sure his daughter was safe.

"Just support her head," Blaine said handing Hepburn to Mike. "Kurt will kill you if he sees you not supporting her head."

Mike stood there staring down at the beautiful little girl in his arms. He could feel the happiness in the apartment. He knew that both Kurt and Blaine were smiling while watching their little girl reach for her Uncle Mike. If he wasn't able to have everything he wanted at this point in his life he was really happy that his friends were able to have everything to make them happy.

Sam had decided that he was going to properly ask Mercedes to date him. He had set up an entire romantic evening complete with a homemade, by Kurt, candlelit dinner. He had chosen the perfect music to go along with their dinner and one of Mercedes' favorite movies to watch together on the couch afterwards. He thought he had planned the perfect evening for himself and Mercedes and wanted it to go perfectly.

"Kurt," Sam pleaded knowing Mercedes was going to be home soon and Kurt wasn't finished with the dinner yet.

"I'll be done in two minutes," Kurt said as he added the last of the seasoning to the sauce he was cooking. Kurt quickly finished the food and explained to Sam what he needed to do with each dish to have it served properly.

Sam didn't really know what Kurt told him, but he got most of it and figured he learn as the dinner went on.

"Thank you for this," Sam said pushing Kurt out of the apartment and hailing him a cab.

"You're welcome," Kurt responded. "I hope all goes well." Kurt jumped into the cab Sam had called for him and headed back to the Upper East Side.

Mercedes walked into the apartment just minutes after Kurt had left. "What smells amazing," she asked walking into her home. "And who made it because you can't cook," she asked laughing.

"I got some tips from Kurt. The master chef," Sam laughed walking into the living room and giving Mercedes a quick kiss before taking her jacket and hanging it up. "We have dinner and one of your favorite movies queued up and ready to go."

Mercedes looked around the apartment and noticed the candles everywhere and the house had been cleaned up slightly. "You did all this," she asked him.

"Yes," Sam responded kissing her again. "Now if I could direct you to your seat," he said ushering his girlfriend to the table to sit down.

Mercedes told Sam about her day and how recording three songs drained her in the studio. She told him that two of three songs she recorded were about him and he couldn't help but blush a little.

Sam knew how personal Mercedes music was and that he would never be a subject unless she really truly loved him. Knowing that at least two songs she had recorded for her next album were about him made him even surer of his feelings for her. If he had a ring at that moment he would have proposed. However, he knew that he didn't need to be rushing this relationship. He loved her and she loved him and he needed it to stay that way.

After they had finished dessert Sam cleaned up the table and let Mercedes relax before turning on the movie.

"Sam, what was all of this for," Mercedes asked once Sam had walked back into the living room. "You're not usually the romantic type."

"I can be romantic when it's someone I really care about," Sam said sitting down next to her. "And there is a reason I did all of this. I wanted to properly ask you to be my girlfriend," Sam said almost shyly staring down at his hands like a child.

Mercedes sighed and looked at him. He looked so adorable and vulnerable. "Of course I will be your girlfriend. This is the sweetest thing you've ever done," she said kissing his cheek. "A true romantic."

The couple sat on the couch cuddling for the entire movie. Sam couldn't believe that he was finally going to have Mercedes for the rest of his life. They weren't married, but he just knew that nothing could ever come between them again. This was it for the two of them. And Sam wasn't going to let anything happen.

"What was up with Mike when he came over today," Artie asked as Tina took care of the dinner dishes.

"Um, not really sure," Tina chuckled. "He's in town to visit the baby and wanted to stop by and say 'hi' I guess," she continued.

Tina knew exactly why Mike had come over that morning. She could see it in his eyes that he was at her doorstep to win her back, but was too late. Tina really did love Artie. He was an amazing man. Talented and sweet. She had to admit she missed Mike. They used to dance and sing together around each other's houses in high school, but this wasn't high school and she couldn't skip round between men anymore. She was engaged to Artie and had to stay faithful.

But, what was the harm in seeing an old friend for lunch. She did it all the time with Blaine, of course Blaine was married and gay so Artie never felt threatened by it and he might if he knew she was going to see an old _boy_ friend for lunch before he left town.

"We should invite him for dinner tomorrow," Artie said.

"I think we're all getting together tomorrow. Puck and Quinn will be in town. Mike is here. Brittany said she hasn't seen Santana in a couple days. I'm starting to worry about them," Tina replied.

"Yeah, from what Kurt and Blaine said they are really having a hard time," Artie responded. "And seeing all of us in these happy relationships can't be easy."

Tina sighed. Why was Mike all she could think about? Everything Artie was saying was going in one ear and out the other. Nothing was sticking and it was driving her crazy. She knew that she needed to see Mike alone to get whatever she was feeling out of her system before it ruined her relationship with Artie. Because she was happy with Artie and wanted to marry him.

Blaine was lying on the living room floor with Hepburn sleeping on his chest.

Kurt heard a knock at the door and quickly opened it so it wouldn't wake up the sleeping baby. Kurt knew that the child was biologically at least one of theirs when he heard her cry. She had a set of lungs on her that didn't stop for anything.

Brittany was standing on the other side of the door again. "I'm sorry I keep dumping my marital problems on you guys. It's just you've always been my relationship role model."

"Gosh, I now I feel the need to step up on cuteness game," Blaine chuckled from the floor.

Brittany tried to laugh along, but she hadn't seen her wife in a few days and was worried. Not that her marriage was over, but it wasn't like Santana to just up and disappear like this.

"I'm sure she's fine," Blaine said quietly knowing he had tiny baby ears close to his mouth and didn't want to wake her up. "Santana's really street smart."

"I know, but sometimes things happen and I've called the police, but they are insisting nothing is wrong," Brittany said trying not to cry in front of her friends.

"We will have Mercedes or Quinn call her so she may answer her phone," Kurt said quickly group texting his friends leaving Santana out of the list to make sure she didn't see it coming.

Tina and Mercedes quickly replied that they would try and contact Santana just to make sure she was okay and not lying in a ditch in New Jersey.

"Before things got really bad Santana and I were talking about having a baby," Brittany said watching Hepburn sleep and grab onto her daddy's shirt with her little hands.

Blaine had to hold in a laugh imagining Santana as a mother. Brittany, of course, she would be an amazing mother, but the thought of Santana was almost comical to Blaine, but maybe she had changed enough to be able to raise a child. Then again with the way she was acting towards Brittany probably not.

"That would have been perfect. Hepburn would have had a little friend to play with all the time," Kurt got very excited about the idea of his friends having children so his daughter had another little one to play with. But then that would have taken time away from Blaine and Kurt didn't know if Blaine would handle not having Hepburn all to himself all day.

"But then suddenly everything just went south and I don't know why," Brittany said as she was trying to make sense of everything that had happened in her marriage and why all of a sudden Santana was acting the way she was.

"Britt, we want to help you, we really do, but without Santana being willing there's not much anyone can do," Kurt explained. "Blaine and I have been together for about nine years on and off…"

"Mostly on," Blaine interjected.

"And we've had our share of fights about everything. There was the Scandals sex fight. The cheating fights, plural, the 'I'm not gonna talk to you' treatments after these fights. We've been through a lot and we don't have every answer," Kurt continued to explain. "Because like we said before our fights aren't gonna be like yours and our solutions won't be either."

Brittany completely understood what Kurt was telling her. She knew that talking to Kurt and Blaine for four years about their relationship might not help hers ever. She needed to find Santana and make up like adults. They needed to be acting more like adults than the stupid teenagers they used to be.

After lunch Brittany left the Hummel-Anderson apartment leaving Blaine feeding Hepburn and Kurt cleaning up.

"The Scandals sex fight," Blaine asked from the living room. "That is the worst name for that."

Kurt walked over to his husband. "How about the Blaine was drunk off his ass and tried to get to me to fuck him for my first time in the back of my car fight?"

"It would have been my first time too," Blaine said giving Kurt a look. "And I think we should just stick with Scandals sex fight."

"I'm glad you see it my way," Kurt said kissing Blaine.

"Like always," Blaine replied grabbing Kurt's wrist not letting him move away. "She's almost asleep and we have nothing to do today."

"I'll grab the baby monitor and you get her to sleep. Meet you in the bedroom," Kurt said quickly leaving the area and Blaine to put Hepburn to sleep so they could have Papa and Daddy time.

Tina had called Mike and asked to meet her downtown so they could have lunch. She figured she'd tell Artie that night instead of beforehand just to make sure she went.

When she finally saw Mike her heart swelled. She needed to figure out what was going on. She had never had two men look at her the way Artie and Mike do.

"Hey," Mike said walking up to her.

Tina couldn't make a sound. All of the memories from high school came flooding her head. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move.

"Tina," Mike said trying to get her attention.

"What," Tina said quickly snapping out of her trance. "Oh, sorry. It's good to see you again," she said giving him a hug.

"Tina," Mike started, "I'm really confused. You said you wanted to talk about you and me, but you're with Artie and there is no you and me."

Tina sighed. He was right there was no her and him. There was her and Artie and there could have easily been a Mike and some other girl in Chicago. She needed to get over this high school era and into her adult like with her current fiancé.

"I'm sorry this was stupid," Tina said turning and walking away before Mike caught her wrist and pulled her back.

"No, you need answers," Mike said holding her in place so she didn't try to run away again. "So do I. When I knocked on your door I thought you'd be there waiting for me. But there I was looking like an idiot because you weren't. Now we're both confused and it's breaking us."

"Mike," Tina started before second thinking what she was planning on saying to him. "When I saw you the other day I didn't know what was going through my mind. I wanted to wrap my arms around and kiss you, but I can't. I can't do that to Artie. I've seen what cheating and disloyalty can do to a relationship first hand," they both chuckled thinking back to high school and how many times all of their friends cheated on each other.

The two of them stood silent for several seconds before Mike decided to say anything. "Tina, I love you. I always will and I'm gonna do what Blaine told me to do and let you live your life. However, you want to."

Tina could see the sincerity in his eyes. Before she could think about it her lips were pressed against his.

She pulled away almost just as quickly. "What did I just do," she asked herself aloud.

Mike stood there waiting for her to process what had just happened.

"What am I gonna do," she asked herself aloud again. "I just kissed my ex. I'm engaged. Artie. What I have I done?"

"You need time," Mike said. "I'm leaving to go back to Chicago tomorrow morning anyways. Call me if you want to. If not I completely understand," Mike told her bringing her in for a hug. Before walking away Mike had to leave her with one more kiss. He didn't know if she was going to call or if she was going to choose him over Artie. He wouldn't blame her for never wanting to see him again. Mike turned and slowly walked away from her.

"I love you too, Mike," Tina barely got out of her mouth. Though he couldn't hear her with the traffic and people talking around them. Tears began streaming down her face. She didn't know what to do. Artie was right there ready to spend the rest of his life with her and then there was Mike who lived hundreds of miles away and still made her feel like she was the only person in the world that mattered to him.

One thing she knew she had to do…tell Artie what happened.

"Baby's first outing," Blaine sang as he grabbed her little pink shoes from the closet in the nursery.

"I'm not so sure about this," Kurt said as he watched Blaine excitedly dress Hepburn for going out with friends. "I don't want to be those annoying people in the restaurant with a screaming child," he finished.

"Okay, she doesn't cry that much," Blaine told his husband. "You know this. And we have to take her out for her first time eating out at some point. I'd prefer that be before she's in high school."

"You're right," Kurt conceited. "And we're gonna with all of our friends.

"Alright, diaper bag?"

"Check."

"Stroller?"

"Check."

"Car seat because we're _those_ city parents?"

"Check.

"Kurt, you need shoes," Blaine said as he started opening the door.

"So focused on a child and forget yourself," Kurt laughed and quickly threw on a pair of shoes.

Kurt and Blaine left their apartment and headed downtown to meet their friends for the night. Apparently Quinn and Puck had some huge announcement. Kurt figured Quinn was pregnant again, but so did everyone else.

The men took a cab because Blaine had a constant fear of some creepy person trying to touch his baby on the subway.

They met up with all of their friends at the restaurant and quickly got seated. Blaine requested they be put near a corner so they could shove all of Hepburn's stuff in the corner out of the way of other patrons.

Puck and Quinn were the last to arrive. "So before we order we have some huge news," Quinn said as they were sitting down at the table.

"Pregnant," Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"I'm thinking engaged," Blaine replied.

"Five bucks," Kurt asked.

"Deal."

"We're moving into Brooklyn," Quinn said excitedly. "We got this cute little apartment and can't wait until we can see you guys all the time."

"And no more taking a train into the city just to spend three hours with friends. We'll always be right here ready to go," Puck added on.

"No deal," Blaine laughed looking at Kurt.

"Tina, you look really off," Rachel noticed.

"It's nothing. I'm okay," she replied knowing that if her friends were suspicious everything would be discovered and she hadn't told Artie what happened between her and Mike yet. She needed everything to stay quiet until she figured out what she truly wanted.

"Britt and San still having problems," Puck asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, Brittany hasn't seen Santana in days," Mercedes told them. "She's okay though. Tina and I talked to her yesterday."

"Well, cheers to lifelong friends," Kurt said raising his glass.

The group touched their glasses together and smiled. Nothing would ever tear this group of people apart.

* * *

 **End episode 2 of season 7. Hope you guys liked this one. Again I will listen to your suggestions on storylines and songs or characters that you** _ **have**_ **to see come back. Just private message me on here, or direct message me on Twitter ( TaylorKlainer) or Instagram (HummelAnderson_ (yes it changed)) and I will always listen and see what I can do. Please remember to review, follow, and/or favorite.**

 **PS. I've been asked to warn when smut is coming so this is your warning if you need it. Smut will be in the first little bit of the next chapter.**

 **Thank you all for your support.**

 **-Taylor**


	3. 7x03 - Times Of Trouble

**FINAL SMUT WARNING! There is a little at the very beginning easy to skip over if needed.**

* * *

 **So here's what you missed on Glee…**

 **Apparently Kurt and Blaine are the only people in the world that have a great relationship and everyone wants advice. Tina kissed Mike, but she's still engaged to Artie then Mike went back to Chicago. Brittany hasn't seen Santana in days. I hope they can get their marriage back on track. They were so cute together.**

* * *

 _ **Starring:**_ _Darren Criss, Chris Colfer, Lea Michele, Naya Rivera, Jenna Ushkowitz, Kevin McHale, Chord Overstreet, Amber Riley, Dianna Agron, Heather Morris, Becca Tobin, and Johnathan Groff._

 _ **Created By:**_ _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuck._

 _ **Written By:**_ _Taylor Underwood_

 _ **Playlist (songs sung):**_ _'Everything' – Michael Buble (Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson)_

' _Young and Beautiful' – Lana Del Rey (Kurt Hummel-Anderson)_

' _When I Was Your Man' - Bruno Mars (Artie Abrams)_

' _How To Save A Life' – The Fray (Santana Lopez-Peirce) (with proper pronouns)_

' _Fight Songs' – Rachel Platten (entire credited cast)_

* * *

"She's down," Kurt said walking into his bedroom to a naked husband lying on his bed. "You waste no time do you?"

"Nope," Blaine replied. "Get over here handsome."

Kurt walked over to the bed and Blaine quickly pulled him as close as he possibly could forcing his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt pulled away and took all of his clothes off not caring where they landed in their bedroom.

Kurt and Blaine hadn't been getting a lot of alone time recently with the baby. They have always been told to sleep while the baby is sleeping, but after a while not having sex was beginning to get to them. They decided that no matter what they had to at least once a week.

Kurt had pinned Blaine to the bed and was licking his torso; sucking each nipple as he came to it. Blaine tried to be quiet so he wouldn't wake the baby, but Kurt drove him crazy during sex.

Kurt brushed their bare cocks up against each other and covered Blaine's mouth making sure he stayed quiet.

"God I love you so much, Kurt," Blaine moaned once Kurt had let him speak again.

"I love you too, baby," Kurt said moving his hand so he could reach the condoms and lube from the bedside table.

Kurt quickly slicked his fingers and around Blaine's entrance. "Kurt, just fuck," Blaine said breathlessly.

Kurt began stroking Blaine slowly knowing how crazy it would make him while he teased his entrance. Kurt knew that waiting much longer would result in his husband coming harder than he ever had before, but it also risked the baby waking up before they were done.

Kurt quickly slid the condom on his dick and placed it near Blaine's entrance.

"Kurt, please," Blaine begged as his head thrashed back and forth and his hands were tangled up in the sheets as he tried to stay quiet for the baby.

Kurt moved away from Blaine making him whine loudly. Kurt quickly forced him to flip over onto his stomach and onto his knees so he had better access.

Kurt planted his feet onto the floor at the end of their bed and moved Blaine so he was on the edge. Kurt slowly started entering Blaine making his husband scream into the blankets on their bed.

"More, baby, more," Blaine pleaded making Kurt go into him deeper and deeper.

Once Kurt had completely entered Blaine he stopped and bent down to kiss his husband's toned and tanned back. After Blaine had calmed down slightly Kurt began to thrust in and out of him as hard as he possibly could.

Blaine was beginning to lose strength in his limbs and fall to the bed, but Kurt held him up so it was easier to complete.

"Yes, Kurt," Blaine said as his husband's cock thrusted in and out of him. "God, Kurt! Yes, I'm gonna…AHHH," Blaine screamed as he reached orgasm and came over the bed sheets.

After Blaine had come down from his orgasm Kurt flipped him over on the bed and Blaine sat up taking Kurt's dick into his mouth.

It didn't take long for Kurt to come down Blaine's throat fisting his husband's hair and yanking as he hit his orgasm.

The men laid down cuddled up together. "Now I remember why I married you," Kurt said chuckling running his fingers through Blaine's hair. "I love that I can run my fingers through your hair. For far too long that wasn't a possibility."

"Again with the gel jokes," Blaine asked.

"Probably for the rest of your life," Kurt said kissing Blaine and settling into bed for the night.

It had been six days since Tina had kissed Mike and she was still trying to find a way to tell Artie that it had happened. She didn't want to completely destroy her fiancé, but she knew that she had to say something.

"Artie," she started walking into their small living room. "we need to talk."

"Yes, I was thinking sometime in September maybe late August," Artie started to explain the vision he had for their wedding.

"I kissed Mike," she finally blurted out.

Artie instantly stopped speaking. He didn't know what to say to that. He felt his heart break into a million pieces once he saw Tina's face. She was scared and confused. He didn't want her to be confused. He wanted her to know exactly what she wanted. He wanted her to want him.

"What," he finally responded.

"I kissed him, twice," she repeated.

"What are you saying," Artie asked wanting to know exactly what was going to happen between the two of them.

"I don't know," she told him. "Seeing Mike again made me really confused. I love you, Artie. I really do, but I love Mike too."

"I'm gonna go. I might crash with Sam and Mercedes tonight," Artie said wheeling himself out of their apartment and into the elevator; leaving Tina crying on the couch.

Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachel all sat in Rachel townhouse on the Upper East Side praying that Santana would come over as they requested.

"Where's Tina," Quinn asked.

"She's having some personal issues herself,' Mercedes responded.

"What's wrong," Rachel asked.

"Apparently she kissed Mike the other day. She and Artie might be breaking up. He's over at our place talking to Sam," Mercedes responded.

Quinn and Rachel were floored. Out of all of their friends Tina was the last one they'd expect to do this.

Just as Rachel was about to speak again Santana walked into the house. "What do you want," she asked coldly.

"We just want to talk to you about Brittany," Rachel said very calmly.

Santana tried to make a break for the door, but Quinn quickly got up and blocked her. "Santana, something is seriously wrong. We just want to help you out a little bit. We love you guys. We want you to be happy," she told her friend.

"What's been going on," Mercedes asked ushering Santana over to the couch so they could have a mature adult conversation.

Santana looked at all of her friends and sighed. She didn't know. "I don't know. I just woke up one morning and something was different."

"Are you feeling like you don't love her anymore," Mercedes asked.

"No," Santana quickly replied. "I will always love her, but I'm not happy."

"Are you worried you got married too young," Quinn asked.

"Who are you now Hummel," Santana snapped.

"Um, if you remember Kurt and Blaine got married at the same time as you. They were just as young," Rachel said.

"Blaine was younger. And they're happier than ever," Mercedes added. "So this has nothing to do with Kurt or Blaine. This is about you and Brittany. We hate seeing you guys unhappy."

"Why does everyone think that they know me and my wife and our relationship," Santana snapped again. "You have no idea."

"Then help us to understand because we want to help you," Rachel blurted out. "We love you two and we know you love each other. So why have you been so mean to Brittany these last few months?"

"All of those things that were cute when we were dating; aren't so cute after five years of marriage," Santana finally explained. "The constant random inaccurate shit and some of the stuff she says."

"You're annoyed at the child like personality," Mercedes asked.

Santana said nothing. She didn't want to use the word 'annoyed', but that was kind of how she was feeling. Everything Brittany did when they were in high school was cute and made her seem sweet and innocent, but now that they were in their mid-twenties it wasn't as innocent anymore or sweet. Santana couldn't do a lot of things because Brittany thought that there was some hidden meaning behind all of it.

"I hate to even suggest this but," Quinn started, "maybe a break would do you both a lot of good. And you'll remember why you fell in love in the first place."

All the girls stared at Santana. Maybe Quinn was right. Maybe they need to take a month's break to rediscover their love for one another. Maybe a break would make Santana appreciate Brittany's little quips and cute little things she had always done.

"Or I'll fall out again," Santana rebutted.

"If you are saying that then you don't have a lot of faith in your marriage in the first place," Mercedes said.

"How would you know," Santana barked. "You've never been married. The closest you've come is with Trouty Mouth."

"I'm saying it then," Rachel butted in. "I've been married for four years. You've been married for six."

"Kurt and Blaine would say it. I'll say it," Quinn added. "Puck and I aren't married, but we've been together longer than you've been married. If you think that a break will make you fall out of love with Brittany then you probably shouldn't be together."

Santana thought about what her friends were telling her. She didn't want to prove people right and be another statistic of young marriage. And she wanted to be with Brittany, but how was she going to get passed all of the little things that bothered her every day? Maybe Kurt was right, communication is key to a healthy relationship. If he had to be right about anything she thought that this was the best time.

Kurt and Blaine were walking with Hepburn giggling in her stroller through Central Park. Kurt knew that they all needed some fresh air, including the baby.

Kurt was finally getting more comfortable taking the baby places that weren't inside their apartment after Blaine kept insisting on doing things as a family. Blaine liked to show off his husband and daughter.

Kurt had packed a nice small picnic basket of Blaine's favorite food and Hepburn's bottles. He was happy it was warm and not burning hot outside. He had taken every precaution to make sure his little girl didn't get sun burned while out and about.

"See, this is really nice isn't it," Blaine asked as he set out the picnic blanket on the ground and set up all of their food while Kurt fed Hepburn.

"Yes, you were right," Kurt responded.

"Wait what?"

"I'm not saying it again," Kurt rebutted quickly. "But this is really nice outside with my two favorite people." Kurt sat down next to Blaine leaving Hepburn laying the blanket in front of them. He laid his head down in Blaine's lap as Blaine ran his fingers through his hair.

"This is perfect," Blaine said leaning over to give Kurt a quick kiss and hearing Hepburn giggling while watching her daddies.

"Her giggles are so cute," Kurt said reaching over and tickling his daughter's belly. "I have the perfect life."

As the time went on they had finished all of their food and Kurt was giving Hepburn the rest of her bottle.

Blaine's eyes kept wondering around the park at young guys running in their shorts and shirtless. Kurt couldn't help, but feel a little upset that his husband was checking out other men in the park. He had always heard that this kind of thing can happen when you have a baby with someone. The lack of private intimate moments being shared between two people can leave one or both looking to other places to get that, but Kurt had thought that they were getting through the hard part of being first time parents with a two month old baby. Maybe he was wrong.

"Do you want to walk around more or go home," Blaine asked after packing up their things and putting them in the stroller basket along with the diaper bag.

"I don't want to be out in the sun much longer with Hepburn," Kurt replied. That and he wanted to get his husband away from the young men running through the park.

They got home and Kurt quickly put Hepburn down for a nap before going and having a lazy day with Blaine on the couch.

"I say we do that at least once a week," Blaine suggested once Kurt got out to the living room.

"So you can stare at younger men," Kurt asked not meaning for it to slip out of his mouth.

"What," Blaine asked standing up and walking over to Kurt.

"You're eyes seemed to jump out of your head when a shirtless guy would run passed us," Kurt explained. "Just seemed like you didn't really want to be with us."

"That's not true at all, even if there were a hundred completely naked men, gorgeous naked men, surrounding me at the park, if I was sitting with you and our perfect daughter I wouldn't care," Blaine told him. "If you haven't noticed my eyes seem to jump when I look at you too."

"Not like today they don't," Kurt said very defeated. "They used to when we were dating in high school, but lately it's been less and less."

Kurt saying that really hurt Blaine. It seemed like Kurt was saying Blaine was no longer attracted to him. He was, he was more attracted to Kurt now that he had ever been.

"Honey," Blaine started taking Kurt's hands in his own. "I don't have eyes for anyone but you. After what, nine years together? Things are going to change. We've got six years of marriage under our belts. We have a baby. Most importantly, I have the most amazing, handsome, sexy, attractive, talented, perfect husband in the entire world."

Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes for one second and saw the look Blaine gave him in high school. "Just after everything I still get a little scared that you're gonna leave. Even though I know that we are supposed to be together and that you love me. That fear has never really gone away."

Blaine chuckled and sighed at the same time. "Babe, never. I will never leave. We've been through too much for me to leave now. Not to mention I just love you more than I could ever say."

"I love you too," Kurt said letting Blaine kiss him. "I need to get over stuff that happened six years ago."

"Anything I can do to help," Blaine asked pulling Kurt closer to him so there was no air between their chests.

"Holding me like this is helping," Kurt replied.

"Really," Blaine asked sliding his hands down the back of Kurt's pants. "This too?"

"Yup," Kurt said gripping Blaine's shoulders. Blaine started to suck on Kurt's neck and squeeze his ass. "Let's go, sexy," Kurt said pulling him back to their bedroom.

As soon as Kurt's shirt came off the baby monitor started to cry.

Blaine sighed and looked down. He really didn't want to walk into the nursery with a full on erection so Kurt quickly put on his shirt and went to sooth their baby girl.

"Have a baby they said. It'll be great they said. They never told me I'd never have day sex again," Blaine mumbled as he tried to take care of himself quickly before Kurt walked back in.

Artie was having some sort of break down while Sam stared at him not knowing what to say or do. Artie was wheeling himself I circles around the living room. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Dude, I don't know," Sam responded.

"Do I break up with her? Do I stay with her and pretend it never happened," Artie asked the room. "I love her so much and she kisses Mike. Mike what a friend he is."

"Dude, remember our group of friends cheat on each other all the time, but we're still friends," Sam told him.

"We're not in high school anymore, Sam," Artie snapped. "Most of us are married or in serious committed relationships. We can't go around cheating on each other and not think anything of it anymore."

"To be fair it was only two kisses," Sam said, "it's not like she's sleeping with him. He's not even in this state."

"Yes, but that's still bad. She shouldn't have kissed him," Artie yelled.

"Have you talked to Tina about this," Sam asked making Artie go completely silent. "So you haven't. Maybe get her side and talk to Mike before you go off like a lunatic."

Artie looked at Sam knowing that he was right. He needed to talk to Tina and see what she was going through. Clearly something was wrong if she had kissed her ex-boyfriend. Had he done something wrong? Was him being in a wheelchair too much for her to handle? She never said anything, but if his wheelchair was the issue she would never mention it because she knows how insensitive that would be.

And Tina wasn't the kind of person to find her fiancé being a wheelchair annoying or an inconvenience. She was learning to live with him and it didn't really bother her. She knew she had to make some adjustments to the way she lived, but she didn't mind. Or at least Artie didn't think she minded.

Santana walked into her apartment that she hadn't seen in several days to see Brittany sitting alone in silence on their couch.

"Hey," Santana said quietly so she didn't startle her.

Brittany sat up and looked at her wife walking into the room. "Hey," she responded without emotion.

Brittany had been so drained in the last two weeks that she couldn't cry anymore. She didn't feel the need to jump and kiss Santana when she walked into the room. She really wasn't feeling anything. Santana had completely broken her down. So she just sat there staring at the blank TV screen.

"I'm sorry," Santana said timidly.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Sorry," she repeated, "you're sorry. You should be, Santana. I haven't seen your or heard from you in over a week. Hiding isn't the answer to anything," Brittany yelled finding that emotion within her.

"I don't know what to do," Santana quickly responded.

"Act like an adult and not run away from this," Brittany told her. "We are incapable of having a mature conversation, not because of me, but because you always want to fight. You always just run away when we have the slightest disagreement. Nothing ever get resolved and we're gonna end up hating each other."

"Remember when I proposed and Hummel butted in. I'd hate for him to be right," Santana told her.

"Maybe he was," Brittany said quietly. "At least both people in that relationship talk to the other. You never say what you're feeling and that's what's coming between us. _Lack_ of communication."

"I tell you—"

"No, you voice that you're horny and want to have sex," Brittany told her. "Scissoring isn't gonna make all of our problems go away."

Santana sat down with a deep sigh. "What are we gonna do?"

" _I_ want to talk through this. I want to know why you've been so mean…:

"You still act like you're five. It was cute in high school but you're 26 now, Britt, it's time to knock it off," Santana yelled.

"I'm the one acting childish? At least I'm trying to make _us_ work. I don't want us to be another statistic of young marriage because I love you and I always will," Brittany was beginning to let the tears fall from her face. "Um, it was suggested that we take a break."

"A break is a break-up, Britt,' Santana told her wife.

"No divorce just a week thinking things through or two," Brittany said. "San, I can't live unhappy anymore. It's tearing us both apart. I'm gonna stay with Rachel and Jesse for a few days."

Brittany quickly grabbed her bag and left leaving Santana alone in their apartment.

Santana sat there thinking about how Brittany must have felt when she just disappeared. Standing there alone knowing her wife wasn't coming back for a few days she finally remembered why she married Brittany in the first place. Not to make people mad or prove a point, but because she truly loved Brittany and wanted to be with her.

Kurt was waiting at the front door to head out for dinner with his little family. Nothing fancy just a quick bite and walk around with Hepburn for a little while.

Blaine loved going out with the two most important people in the world. He liked introducing Kurt as his husband and saying that the baby was their daughter. Everything was always so perfect.

Kurt and Blaine enjoyed their entire meal without one second of crying from Hepburn, which was very unusual.

Blaine went up to pay the check while Kurt finished packing Hepburn's stuff up and getting ready to leave the restaurant.

Kurt looked up for a brief second and saw a young man throwing heart eyes at Blaine. And Blaine being the man that he is, he hadn't noticed, but was flirting right back at this man. "Your dad is in so much trouble," Kurt said to Hepburn, who only giggled at her Papa's angry face. Kurt continued to get things put together and began walking over to Blaine. Before speaking Kurt cleared his throat loudly after seeing this other man start touching Blaine. "Hell no," Kurt said quietly. "Um, Blaine, your daughter is ready to go home," Kurt said shortly making sure the other guy realized that Blaine was taken and was happy.

"Oh, okay," Blaine said quickly taking a step backwards so the kid's hand was no longer on his shoulder knowing Kurt's tone of voice was not a good thing.

The three of them rode the subway in silence back to their apartment. As soon as Kurt set Hepburn in her playpen he took a look at Blaine. "I don't want to start a huge fight with you; however, that display at the restaurant—"

"What display," Blaine interrupted.

"Come one, Blaine, that guy was all over you and you did nothing. You sat there enjoying it while your _husband_ and daughter watched on," Kurt was beginning to yell.

"Why are we having this argument _again,_ Kurt," Blaine asked with a raised voice. "It always comes back to this. If I'm looking at other guys. No, the answer will always be no, because I have you."

"That doesn't negate the fact that you allow men to touch you like that," Kurt said back, "And you cannot deny that you look at men who are a few years younger."

"We're 26, Kurt," Blaine hollered. "The younger guys are minors and that's a felony."

"That's what every husband wants to hear," Kurt huffed and turned his back to Blaine.

There was silence for several minutes. Kurt could almost sense that his daughter was about to start screaming then he turned around and saw Blaine holding her.

"My point is, you're oblivious to when men are flirting and I don't like when guys flirt with you," Kurt said as he watched Blaine bounce Hepburn in his arms soothing her. "You're the most oblivious man I have ever met. It took months for you to realize I was in love with you."

"This isn't high school anymore, Kurt," Blaine said calmly so he would make the baby cry. "For some reason you still compare everything we go through now to high school. I know I can be oblivious. And sometimes, yes, I let guys flirt, but I would never, _never_ intentionally flirt back or let it go any further."

"You doing this now at 25, what's gonna happened 20 years from now," Kurt asked him, "are you still gonna wake up and think I'm everything that you want and need? That I'm the most handsome man you've ever see?"

"If the day ever comes when I don't, I'll be dead," Blaine responded. "You need to stop worrying about what I think of your insanely handsome face and just know that because I love you you'll always be the most handsome man I've ever seen."

"I know," Kurt said and started pacing the floor. "Just don't let guys touch you anymore. Not even the shoulder."

"Never again and I'll make sure to flash my wedding ring every chance I get," Blaine responded, "but when the same thing inevitably happens to you, I know it does, you have to promise the same thing."

"Always," Kurt said walking over to Blaine.

Blaine looked down at the little girl in his arms. "She hates when Daddy and Papa fight."

"So does Papa," Kurt said tickling her tummy.

"I love you so much," Blaine said.

"I love you too," Kurt responded.

"Oh, I was taking to her, but you're not bad yourself."

"Knock it off," Kurt said kissing Blaine.

Artie came back to his and Tina's apartment after spending the night with Sam and Mercedes.

Tina had been sitting in the same spot for hours. The lights were turned off there was no sound coming from any area of the apartment.

"So," Artie started wheeling himself over to the couch were Tina was sitting. "Have you thought about it?"

Tina nodded her head. She had no doubts where her heart was lying. She knew what had to be done so she could be happy and everyone can move on and live the lives they are supposed to have. "I can't," she said quietly.

"I understand," Artie said knowing what she meant. He had a strong feeling she was going to tell him that she was in love with Mike and wanted to be with him.

"I'm sorry," she continued, "I wanted to be with you and have a happy life here in New York, but I was suppressing everything that I was feeling towards him."

"No, Tina, I get it," Artie told her. "Going through life with our friends and the many relationship combinations that we've all been in. I understand exactly what you're saying." Though he understood what she was saying he was simply hiding his broken heart. "So, go get him."

Tina sat in shock at what she was hearing from him. She thought that she was going to have a huge argument that ended with slamming of doors and screaming names at each other, but this was civil. They had all truly grown up over the years.

Tina slowly took her engagement ring off and set it on the table. "You are such an amazing man, Artie Abrams." She gave him a quick kiss than ran out the door.

"Yeah, but the amazing man can't keep the girl," he said to himself and finally let all the pain show.

Tina took out her phone and dialed Mike's number as fast as she could.

"Hello," she heard his voice answer the phone.

"I made my decision," she responded.

"Think this may help," Jesse told Brittany setting up their guest bedroom for her. "I don't really know you and Santana, but I think this will be really good from what Rachel has told me."

Rachel came into the room and set a blanket down on the chair. "Just in case. We keep the house pretty cold at night."

"Thank you," Brittany responded. Brittany let out a hard sigh.

"What's wrong," Rachel asked, "besides, you know?"

"I feel like I'm running away," Brittany responded.

"No," Rachel quickly said sitting down next to her friend. "You both need to time to think. Every couple going through this stuff needs time to think away from the other."

"When Rachel and I argue we both have to take about two hours of alone time before we're even ready to look at each other let alone figure out the problem," Jesse told her. "This is a huge issue and you need to figure it out on your own before you can figure it out as a couple."

"I just want to be with her," Brittany said looking down at her hands.

"And I really do believe that you will be," Rachel told her. "We've all believed that you two would make it ever since Santana proposed."

Brittany smiled at the thought of that day. The only day that was better was their wedding day.

"I'm sure Santana will figure out what's going on in her head and you two will be back on track in no time," Rachel told her giving her friend a hug. "If our group of friends has taught us anything it's that we're all capable of getting through the hard time, together."

"Thank you, Rachel," Brittany said. "You too, Jesse."

"I'm just a prop," Jesse said giving Brittany a quick hug and kissing Rachel's head before leaving the girls to talk privately.

After being dumped Artie finally picked up the phone and called the one person that he knew he was going to be able to talk to.

The person that knew him better than he knew himself. They hadn't really been talking recently, but he knew that they both lived in the city and hadn't changed phone numbers.

He waited as the phone rang. Finally he heard the voice he was wanting. "She left," he said quickly.

"Artie, I'm so sorry," Kitty responded. "What happened?"

"She's still in love with Mike," Artie told her.

"I don't know what to say," she told him. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I know all of this is for the best. I just want her to be happy," Artie told her. "She's in love with Mike and I think it's better that this came out now."

"Why?"

"Because I may still be in love with you."

* * *

 **End season 7 episode 3. I had a lot of requests for Kitty and Artie to get back together. I was going to anyways because I love me some Kartie/Wildbrams. Again I promise I'm not breaking anyone else up. I don't want to spoil anything, but I also don't want to get any hate because of the issues Brittana are going through. I just want them to feel like a real couple. So I hope you all enjoyed it and the smut at the beginning. I know what you guys like.**

 **Please review, follow, and/or favorite it would mean the world.**

 **-Taylor**


	4. 7x04 - Second Chances

**So here's what you missed on Glee…**

 **Artie and Tina totally broke up because Tina kissed Mike, but Artie is kind of already over it because he still loves Kitty. Blaine's mom came to their wedding, but where was his dad? Weird we've never seen him. Blaine also has a brother that like is never around. Why haven't Burt and Carole ben around lately? Where are they? Brittany moved in with Rachel and Jesse to figure out what's going on between her and Santana. We'll see how that works out.**

* * *

 _ **Starring:**_ _Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, Lea Michele, Jonathan Groff, Heather Morris, Becca Tobin, and_ _Kevin McHale._

 _ **Guest Starring:**_ _Mike O'Malley, Romy Rosemont, Gina Gershon, Matt Bomer, and Peter Gallagher._

 _ **Created By:**_ _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuck._

 _ **Written By:**_ _Taylor Underwood_

 _ **Playlist (songs sung):**_ _'Because Of You' – Kelly Clarkson (Blaine Hummel-Anderson)_

' _(Just Like) Starting Over' John Lennon (Kitty Wilde and Artie Abrams)_

' _Stronger' – Nick Jonas and the Administration (Jesse St. James)_

' _Bad Blood' – Taylor Swift (Blaine Hummel-Anderson)_

* * *

"Blaine," Kurt yelled from the living trying to get the apartment cleaned up before their parents arrived.

Blaine was in the nursery picking out the perfect outfit for Hepburn to wear to finally meet her Grandparents. All of them were getting into town that afternoon and Cooper was coming into down the next day to meet his niece.

Kurt wasn't nearly done with all of the cleaning that needed to be finished when he heard a knock at the door. Kurt quickly ran to open it. "Dad! Carole," he said opening the door to his parents standing there.

"Grandchild, where is she," Burt said walking into the apartment.

"Happy to see you too, dad," Kurt chuckled hugging Carole and closing the door. "Blaine is getting her ready."

Blaine came dancing out of the nursery with Hepburn dressed in a little pink dress all smiles for her goofy daddy. "Hey," Blaine said excitedly once he saw Burt and Carole standing there.

"Grandchild now," Burt said reaching for Hepburn.

Blaine quickly handed Hepburn to Burt so he wasn't yelled at by anyone.

"She's beautiful," Carole cooed watching her husband holding the baby. "So twelve weeks," she asked Kurt.

"Tomorrow," Kurt said smiling at his daughter.

"Three months, Kurt, just say months," Burt told his son.

"She'll be three months in four days. She's twelve weeks tomorrow," Kurt explained as his daughter reached for her Papa.

"Kid doesn't like grandpa," Burt said sadly.

"She's just hungry," Blaine said knowing the look on his child's face. "I'll grab a bottle."

"Does Rachel pump," Carole quietly asked Kurt knowing Burt would find it disturbing.

"Yes, she does. She's been so great about keeping us stocked up" Kurt laughed. "Every time she comes over."

Kurt and Carole laughed at their conversation while Burt played with Hepburn.

"Blaine, are your parents coming in," Carole asked after Blaine got Burt and Hepburn situated with her bottle.

"Mom is a little later and Cooper will be in tomorrow," Blaine told her.

"I am so happy that we are able to do this," Kurt said excitedly.

Another knock came at the door.

"Must me Pam," Kurt said walking over and answering it. "Can I help you?"

A strange man stood on the other side. "I heard this is Blaine Anderson's apartment," he replied to Kurt.

"Um, yes, not to be rude, but who are you," Kurt asked.

"I'm his father," the man said leaving Kurt speechless.

Blaine walked over not knowing who was standing there and opened the door a little further and saw his dad. He didn't say anything and simply closed the door.

"Blaine," Kurt snapped.

"Kurt, I'm not having this discussion right now," Blaine said and walked back to their bedroom.

"What was that," Burt asked.

"Blaine's dad," Kurt said. "I didn't recognize him at first. I met him once junior year after we started dating."

"What happened," Carole asked.

"Blaine introduced me as his boyfriend and his dad went off," Kurt replied, "stormed out of the house and never came back."

"Oh my," Carole said trying to take Hepburn from Burt.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Kurt said walking back to their bedroom. "Dad, share the baby."

Kurt walked into Blaine sitting on the edge of their bed with his head in his hands. "Are you okay," Kurt asked.

"I haven't seen him since I was 16, Kurt," Blaine said quietly. "It's been almost ten years. Why now? Does he need money? Heard I'm still gay and married to a man with a baby?"

Kurt walked over and sat down next to him. "Why not ask," he suggested. "He's probably still in the building."

"I don't want to talk to him," Blaine told his husband. "Everything thing he ever did to me and how he disrespected you just came flooding back."

"I know," Kurt said bringing Blaine in for a hug. "I could tell."

Burt had let Carole hold the baby and walked outside the apartment to find the man still standing in the hall. "You Blaine's dad," he asked the man.

"Yeah, before you say anything I know I'm a fuck up and just want to apologize."

"For being a bigot," Burt asked him. Burt knew that Blaine's dad wasn't always supportive of Blaine, especially after Blaine came out.

"That. And leaving and never coming back," he said.

"You crushed that kid," Burt told him.

"Who are you," he finally asked Burt.

"His father-in-law," Burt told him.

"Blaine's married?"

"To my _son_. You met him once. 2011 they were both going to Dalton," Burt informed him.

"Hummel. Explains why everywhere I look I see Blaine Hummel-Anderson," his father said.

They both heard the door open and saw Kurt walk through it. "Um, I think it's best if you leave. We're expecting Pam and Blaine is kind of upset," Kurt told his father-in-law.

"I understand," he said standing up. "Could you tell Blaine that I'm really sorry about everything and would love to talk to him again one day?"

"I'll tell him," Kurt said as he watched the man leave in the elevator.

Rachel walked into the living room to find Jesse sitting watching the TV. "What's on," she asked cuddling up next to her husband.

"Nothing, just the news," he replied. "How's Brittany?"

"She's okay," Rachel responded. "I think she's getting through some stuff remembering Santana as who she was, but knowing who she is and trying to find a balance."

"Pros and cons always helps," Jesse chuckled.

"She has a notebook full of them," Rachel laughed. "It's hard seeing your friends so unhappy when you are so unbelievably happy."

"I know," Jesse said kissing her cheek. "But I'm sure they'll get back on track."

"Yes, now it's been three months since I had Hepburn," Rachel started, "can we start to talk about kids now?"

"Whenever you feel you're ready," Jesse told her, "you know my feelings on it."

"After my run in this show ends," Rachel said with a huge smile on her face.

"Alright," Jesse agreed.

"I have to get to rehearsal," she said standing up. "I'll see you when I get home." Rachel kissed Jesse and quickly left the apartment.

Jesse wanted to be cautious of getting pregnant at this point. He knew that Rachel was going to be under a lot of stress and that she still wasn't fully recovered mentally from having Hepburn. Granted, even getting ready to stop using birth control was a ways off. Rachel's show didn't open for another two weeks and she was slated to appear for several months after opening night.

Jesse decided that giving Rachel this time and distraction of a show would most likely help her get through her mental issues and be on the right track to actually having a baby of their own.

Artie had just arrived at Kitty's apartment. This was the first time they were seeing each other since Rachel won the Tony. He almost rolled away and forgot about the entire thing. Then Kitty opened the door.

"Hey," she said cheerfully. "I think we need to talk."

Artie slowly wheeled into Kitty's small apartment and parked himself next to the table not sure if he was ready to be having this conversation with Kitty. He had just broken up with Tina, but she moved on that very day. As far as he knew she was in Chicago with Mike right then.

"I'm sorry for just calling you and telling you that. I don't know what I was thinking," Artie started rambling. "I was just so upset about Tina and I called you and I remembered how good we were together…"

"Artie," Kitty interrupted, "it's okay. I would be lying if I said I didn't think about you all the time."

"Really?" Artie was shocked knowing that Kitty thought about him. He was positive that she had moved on and forgotten all of their feelings for each other.

"Yeah," she replied. "Why do you think I've been keeping my distance since we all found out you and Tina were engaged?"

Artie didn't say anything. He had noticed that they hadn't seen each other in a while, but didn't really think about the fact that it was because she still had feelings for him. He figured she was just really busy doing what she was doing and he was fine with that.

"I never really thought about that," Artie responded. "Damn, I've been so distracted."

"No," Kitty laughed, "you were engaged. Why would you notice that some girl wasn't hanging around you anymore? I wasn't exactly a priority."

"Can I make you my priority," Artie asked.

"Artie, you just got out of a relationship," Kitty said to him.

"Yeah, but I'm sure she's already moved on," Artie rebutted, "and what's the difference if I still really care about you?"

"You may be projecting feelings onto me," Kitty responded.

"Kitty Wilde," Artie started rolling over to her. "When you agreed to go out with me in high school you made me the happiest I had ever been. Please do that for me now? Make me the happiest man alive again."

Kitty looked at his smiling face. She really did still love him, but was it smart move to be getting involved with a man that just had his fiancée walk out on him because she was in love with another man?

"Artie," Kitty said quietly.

"Kitty…"

"A trial basis," Kitty responded. "To make sure these feelings you have are real and not you just trying to get over Tina."

"They are real," Artie said taking her hands. "I promise."

Kitty leaned down and slowly moved closer until her lips met Artie's. Instantly she could feel the emotion behind the kiss. She knew that these feelings had to be real otherwise she would have felt nothing from him.

Artie slowly pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "See?"

Kitty laughed and went in for another slow and passionate kiss.

"HE WHAT," Pam yelled after Kurt told her that Blaine's dad had showed up that morning.

"It was very awkward," Kurt told her. "He wanted to apologize for leaving."

"He's too late," Pam told her son-in-law. "My sons went through too much with that fucking asshole," she shouted the last two words.

"Volume," Kurt pleaded not wanting to wake the baby. "I know. I watched Blaine go through hell when he left. I don't want it to happen again."

Blaine walked out from the bedroom looking vulnerable. "It won't. As far as I'm concerned my only dad is Burt," Blaine told the room making Burt's heart swell.

Burt had never really heard Blaine refer to him as his father and that made him happier than ever.

"Honey," Kurt said walking over to him. "I know what he did. I was there, but—"

"No, Kurt," Blaine snapped, "I don't want to see him or hear what he had to say. He walked out and _me,_ my _mom,_ and he won't even talk to Coop."

"Okay," Kurt didn't say another word on the subject. Their family was in town to celebrate Hepburn and he needed Blaine to be happy.

Blaine sat down on the couch still feeling like he had been hit in the stomach by a wrecking ball. Pam and Kurt stood there not knowing what to do or how to approach him.

Kurt just wanted his husband to feel okay again. It might have to wait until he is able to play with Hepburn again, but with all of the grandparents here it might be a while before he is left alone with his little girl. She had gotten better at cheering him up than Kurt at this point. Luckily Kurt still had some tricks up his sleeves.

"Maybe the three awesome grandparents can take Hepburn tonight and you two can have date night," Pam suggested looking from Kurt to Blaine seeing if she would get a reaction from her son.

"Blaine," Kurt asked walking over to him. "Date night?"

Blaine looked at his smiling husband. "How could I say no to time with you?"

"You have never been able to," Kurt said quickly kissing him. "Yes, thank you, Pam," Kurt said to his mother-in-law.

As Burt, Carole, and Pam were all getting ready to leave with Hepburn for a few hours Kurt and Blaine went into 'over-protective dad' mode.

Kurt practically packed a weeks' worth of clothing into the diaper bag and Blaine had put every ointment that they had for Hepburn into the bag just in case something happened.

Kurt was trying to explain what they did to make sure she wasn't that annoying crying baby in restaurants and finally Burt stopped both of them.

"We have _all_ been new parents before so we understand this," he told his sons, "but remember we raised you two. So calm down. She'll be fine without all of this stuff. I'm sure between three grandparents we can keep her from crying."

"She may have some separation anxiety," Blaine told his mother.

"You two are having separation anxiety," she told her son taking his child from him. "You two settle down. Watch a movie. Make some dinner. Go out to dinner. Something."

"We don't want one phone call from you," Carole told them. "This is your night. If something happens we will call you."

Kurt and Blaine knew that their parents were more than capable of taking care of a child, but they had never been away from her for more than a few minutes and were starting to really freak out over the idea.

"Alright," Kurt said, "just leave before we go completely crazy," he said laughing.

Blaine went over to his mom and kissed his daughter on the cheek. "Daddy loves you so much," he told her making Pam laugh. "What," he asked his mother.

"I used to do that to you whenever we'd leave you with a sitter," she smiled at her son.

"Alright, Blaine," Kurt said pulling his husband away from their daughter.

The grandparents left and Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. "What do you want to do," Blaine asked.

"Make some easy dinner, pop in our movie, and cuddle with you on the couch," Kurt replied lightly kissing him.

"Perfect," Blaine told him.

After almost an entire three days inside the bedroom Brittany emerged to find Jesse passed out on the couch with his computer in his lap reading through a manuscript that was sent to him. The TV was blaring loud so she went over and turned it off before fixing herself something small to eat.

"Good to see you're eating," she heard Jesse say from behind her.

"Sorry," she responded, "I thought you were asleep."

"I'm one of those guys that wakes up if you turn the TV off," he laughed walking over to her. "Do you want something more to eat," he asked noticing she had only quickly made herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich to take back into her room. "I don't like to brag, but I'm a great cook," he said with a huge smile on his face.

"I don't want to be a bother," she told him.

"We invited you to stay," he told her. "Let me make you something hot to eat that's gonna give you more nutrients' than the sandwich," he said pulling out some pots and pans to make her some soup to help her feel a little better, at least physically.

After several minutes of awkward silence as Jesse made some quick soup that he would make for Rachel when she was feeling down he decided to start up a conversation. "So, how's work? I know you've been dancing with some people."

"It's good," she responded. "I have an interview slash audition to choreograph a new Off-Broadway show so that's pretty awesome."

"That's great," he replied excitedly. "Very excited for you. Break a leg."

"Thank you," Brittany replied. "How are you and Rachel?"

"Good, talking about having a baby after her run is over," Jesse started talking not really thinking about what this woman was currently going through. He knew she was just trying to make conversation, but he should have replied so quickly and happily. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry for your happiness," Brittany replied. "Just because my marriage is on the rocks. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Jesse smiled. She really was quite smart. What was Santana talking about when she said that Brittany acted like a child? "Can I tell you something," he asked her. Brittany nodded in response. "I don't see what Santana was talking about. Sure, you've only been here a couple of days, but you're really not childish at all. You're a really good person and she's foolish if she can't see that."

Brittany sat thinking about what Jesse had just told her. Her and Jesse had never really been friends or hung out. They went to school together for a few months and he was married to one of her dearest friends, but they had never really sat down to talk until that moment. He sounded very sincere in his tone and she knew that if he was married to Rachel after all of these years she could finally trust him.

"Thank you, Jesse," she replied. "I hope she comes to that decision also."

"I can tell she loves you so I believe that she will, but no matter what happens you'll _both_ be stronger" he told her. "If this were Rachel and I, I know that nothing could keep me from her. I don't know how I'd react if she walked out."

"Hopefully you never find out."

Jesse pulled two bowls out of the cupboard and filled them with the soup he had just finished. "Dinner is served," he said setting the bowls down at the bar and sitting down to talk a little more with Brittany.

"Cooper," Pam yelled as she opened the door to her oldest son.

"Mommy," Cooper said back hugging his mother.

"You're the younger sibling," Burt asked Blaine quietly making him laugh.

"Blainey," Cooper said walking into the room and hugging his brother. "Where is this niece I've heard so much about," he asked looking around.

"Kurt has her in the nursery changing her," Blaine responded just as Kurt walked out into the living room.

"Hello, Cooper," Kurt said handing Hepburn to her uncle. "Hepburn, meet Uncle Cooper. This is daddy's brother," he said to his daughter as she was laughing at the faces Cooper was making towards her. After a few more seconds of laughing at Uncle Cooper's silliness Hepburn decided she didn't like it anymore and started to crying and looking over at her Papa for comfort.

"Happy niece, great. Crying niece goes back to dad," Cooper said handing Kurt the baby.

"I'm dad," Blaine said, "he's papa. Had to make sur we could differentiate when she starts talking."

"Right," Cooper responded watching as Kurt soothed Hepburn away from all of the people.

Kurt loved that he was able to know exactly what cry was coming from Hepburn at what time. Sometimes she just didn't like commotion and people around her besides her dads.

Blaine knew after several minutes of crying she was probably hungry and needed a bottle. He quickly retrieved one from the refrigerator and handed it to Kurt.

Cooper was very impressed at how his little brother was handling being a new dad. He seemed so happy with his little family. He decided that he wasn't going to talk to Blaine about what he and their dad had spoken about just before he got to the apartment. It would only upset him and he didn't like seeing Blaine upset.

Cooper went over to Pam to talk to her. "Mom, dad is in town and wants to see Blaine and Kurt and Hepburn. And don't say it, I'm not mentioning it to Blaine, but would you come with me to help explain things to him," Cooper asked her mother.

"You are a grown man," Pam rebutted.

"So is he," Cooper said almost childlike. "You know what he did and I really don't want to talk to him alone."

Pam and Cooper left the apartment a few hours later to go meet Greg Anderson and explain that he didn't need to come around Blaine anymore.

The two of them walked into Greg's hotel room and they all sat in uncomfortable silence.

"Why," Pam finally yelled. "Why did you do that to us?"

Greg had no excuse for his actions. He knew that when Blaine had come out and then brought a boy home and introduced him as his boyfriend he had acted like an ignorant bastard.

"I have no excuse," he admitted catching both Cooper and Pam off guard.

"Blaine doesn't want you around," Cooper told him. "He wouldn't even let Kurt tell him what you said."

"Is the baby healthy," he asked them.

"You don't get to know," Pam told him sternly. "You cut him out of your life a long time ago."

"What can I say, Pam," Greg said standing quickly. "That I was stupid? I'm ignorant? I'm a bigot? Yes, all of those things are true, but I never stopped loving my son."

Pam quickly stood so she could look him in the eyes. "Well, guess what, that's what he thinks and he's going to continue to think that way because as soon as he started to accept himself and the boy that he really cared about _you_ said 'fuck you' and left all of us!"

Cooper stood to attempt to calm his mother down a little without success. He knew that once Pam started getting angry she was going to yell and nothing was going to calm her down.

"Pam," Greg started again. "I know what I did. I just want to make it right."

"It's been nine years, Greg," Pam quickly rebutted. "He had moved on and gotten passed the pain you caused him."

"All you did was bring it back," Cooper told him. "He's barely even talking to Kurt."

"I missed so much," Greg said sadly sitting back down.

"You _missed everything_ ," Pam told him. "Your son got married, then won Grammy's, he and his husband have produced award winning shows, Blaine writes them, now he's a dad. And already he's a better one than you ever were. Because that child means more to him than anything."

"Both of my boys mean that much to me," Greg said.

"Try telling that to Blaine," Cooper told him. "Look we only came here to make sure you got it through your thick skull not to bother him anymore. He's working and trying to be a parent. Don't make him go back down that lonely horrifying path."

"Blaine needs to tell me this himself," Greg told his older son.

"Him slamming the door in your face should have gotten the message through, but Kurt says you keep calling them," Pam said calmly. "Just stop."

Pam and Cooper just walked out of the hotel room without another word. Hopefully Greg got the message to stay away from Blaine, but they both knew that when he wanted something he would stop at nothing to get it. It was only a matter of time before the man was standing outside their apartment door waiting for him to come out just so he could talk to him.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it," Kitty started, "but have you talked to Tina? I mean you guys did _just_ break up and she's with another guy and you're here with me. Should you guys talk about it?"

Artie sighed as they lied on the couch together like they would in high school. Kitty always helped him up and positioned him perfectly so she could cuddle up to him as closely as possible.

"No," he replied quietly. "I know that all four of us should probably talk and I need to talk to her alone too, but I'm kind of just enjoying being with you without thinking about the past."

Kitty silently agreed. She knew that before they were going to be able to move on in life and actually be a couple again that Artie was going to have to talk to Tina and Mike. She was sure he was holding onto a little resentment for Mike, even though at that moment he was lying with her. Being dumped is always difficult and even Artie can't hide those feelings. He's going to have to deal with all of them before she is willing to be completely committed to this relationship. She didn't want him to be with her and thinking about the girl that left him, it wouldn't be fair to either of them.

"Will you promise me that by the end of the week you will call her and talk," Kitty asked sitting up slightly so she could see his face.

Artie didn't say anything for a moment. "I promise," he replied pushing himself up just enough to kiss her.

Rachel walked through her front door and quickly collapsed on the couch. After hours of rehearsal she just wanted to kiss her husband and go to sleep.

"Rachel," she heard Brittany say from behind her.

"Hey, Britt," Rachel said sitting up a little not wanting to move more than was absolutely necessary.

"Jesse and I made dinner," she said cheerfully.

"You didn't have to," Rachel said forcing herself to stand back up and walk into her small kitchen to see her husband working over a hot stove. She didn't know what he was making but it smelled amazing.

Jesse and Rachel tried to avoid the subject of Santana during dinner, but it was proving to be a challenge because all Brittany would talk about was what was going on in her life and Santana was the only thing that she really had. Knowing that made Rachel hurt a little. Brittany was this incredible talented and, yes she was working and choreographing, but it almost seemed as though her career was put on hold because of all this drama in her marriage.

"Britt," Rachel started wanting to know more about her work than Santana. "So you had an audition or interview today?"

"Yeah," Brittany quietly said. She knew that she blew it. She hadn't been spending enough time trying to choreograph something amazing to show the casting panel. Santana was always telling her she was an amazing dancer, but lately she had been more criticizing than supportive of anything. "It didn't go as well as I had hoped, but you never know what could happen."

Jesse and Rachel looked at each other briefly. They both knew this business and knew that one blown audition could set you back, but they also knew that Brittany was an amazing talent and wished her all the best in the world.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Jesse told her.

"I forgot my own choreography," she tried to let out a chuckle and shake it off, but the other two knew that she was really having a problem dealing with it.

"There will be other auditions," Rachel told her giving her a small hug.

After dinner the three of them didn't say anything to each other and just went to bed.

Pam and Cooper were quietly arguing in the corner of Kurt and Blaine's apartment about if they should tell Blaine what happened with Greg. Pam could tell that Greg did have regrets and wanted a relationship with his sons. She didn't want him to have relationship with her sons after he cut all of them out of his life, but it wasn't her decision. All she knew was that she had to tell Blaine because Greg wouldn't stop until he at least said 'hello' to him.

"Mother," Cooper snapped, "it's not a good idea. Blaine is in a fragile state right now and Burt and Carole are here. Just leave it alone."

"Cooper," Pam scolded, "you know your father. He'll stalk outside this building until Blaine comes outside. We at least have to tell him he's not leaving New York."

"You don't know he's not leaving New York," Cooper rebutted. "The less Blaine knows the better."

"Dinner," Kurt hollered from the kitchen.

Everyone filed over to the table and sat down. Blaine had fed Hepburn and set her in her playpen and moved it closer to the table.

For a while the meal was nice. Burt and Carole talked about how the shop was going and how Carole was doing at the hospital. She told a couple stories that made Kurt rethink asking her about work.

Pam went on about selling Mary-Kay and how lucky she is that she can travel as much as possible and that she was going to try to get out to New York as much as possible to see the boys and Hepburn.

Cooper was excited that he found out earlier that day he had gotten a guest appearing role on a new TV show. He went on for about fifteen minutes about how amazing it was and how he was going to be perfect in the role.

"Blaine, I have to warn you about something," Pam started.

"Mom," Cooper yelled at her.

"He has to know," she said making her son stop talking. "Your dad is in town and wants to see you. Cooper and I told him you're not interested, but I know that he's just going to stalk around…"

Blaine suddenly got up and left the room.

"Good job," Cooper said getting up to go comfort his brother.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Pam told her son-in-law.

"Blaine may have gotten upset," Kurt started to reply, "but I'm okay. Are you sure he's gonna be hanging around?"

"If his past in any indication, yes," Pam replied. "I just don't want you boys to be harassed when leaving the building, especially if Hepburn is with you."

"I'll stay on the lookout," Kurt said with a slight smile.

Kurt knew that his dad was a sore subject with Blaine, but he needed to deal with it. He had all of this anger built up inside of him and Kurt worried about what might happen if he didn't relieve some of it. Kurt just wished he'd talk to his dad, if only to say 'fuck you' and walk away. He hated seeing Blaine this way and knew that if he didn't deal with his emotions it would only get worse.

"Blainey," Cooper said quietly walking into the nursery to find his brother staring at a photo of him, Kurt, and Hepburn the day she was born.

"Go away," Blaine quickly said. Neither spoke for what seemed like ten minutes. "I love her. She's my entire world. I can't imagine doing what he did," Blaine said quietly. Blaine finally let the pain hit him. "Why couldn't he love me?"

Cooper quickly went over to his little brother and hugged him. "He's just a horrible person, Squirt. He didn't really care much about any of us."

"Not only did he walk out on us, but he did it right in front of Kurt," Blaine said pulling away. "I think that made it worse. He knew that I was gay and didn't ever say anything, but as soon as I bring a boy home and say he's my boyfriend, he just left. Nothing else. Just walked out the door."

"Blaine," Cooper started, "I can't tell you what I don't know. I'm not going to lie to you about our deadbeat father, but you have to get the anger out. Maybe just scream at him. Make him understand what you're feeling. Now, I am dead set against you having some heart to heart because I don't think he deserves it, but you need to get through this."

There was a light knock on the bedroom door. "Sorry, baby was tired and falling asleep so I thought I'd bring her in here," Kurt said walking toward the crib.

Blaine stopped Kurt just before he put Hepburn in the crib and took the baby from him. "I love you so much sweet girl. I will never leave you," he said quietly to his daughter lightly kissing her forehead.

The next day Blaine had gone down to hail a cab for him and his family to head into midtown for the afternoon. As soon as the cab stopped he saw a man walking up to him.

"Blaine," the man said.

"I don't want to talk to you," Blaine quickly snapped. "You left. TEN YEARS AGO," Blaine shouted. "You walked out on all of us. Why? Why didn't you love us enough to stay and work through things? Why couldn't you love me," Blaine screamed on the sidewalk.

"Blaine, I'm sorry," his father said softly.

"It's too late," Blaine said just as Kurt and Hepburn were walking out of the building. "I don't want you near me or around my family." He saw his father look over at Kurt and the baby. "Don't even look at her. Leave," Blaine said sternly and ushered his husband and daughter into the car. "Don't come back."

Greg stood on the sidewalk and watched the cab drive away.

"You okay," Kurt asked him after they left taking his hand.

"I'm fine," Blaine answered and didn't say another word.

* * *

 **End. Episode 4 Season 7. I know there was a lot of Blaine, but I am a hardcore Klainer and I mostly write Klaine fics so it's just habit for me. Plus, we all wanted more Blaine backstory and more about his father. Gonna say it again for you new comers, I will take suggestions for storylines and characters you want more of and people you'd like to meet, like parents. I'll try to accommodate; however, I still have to go with my heart on what I write so not every suggestion will be done. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please remember to review, favorite, and/or follow it would mean the world to me. Follow me on twitter ( TaylorKlainer) and Instagram ( HummelAnderson_).**

 **-Taylor**


	5. 7x05 - Reunited

**So here's what you missed on Glee…**

 **Tina and Artie totally broke up and Artie is back with Kitty and everyone thinks Tina is back with Mike. Blaine's dad showed up out of nowhere and Blaine totally told him get lost. Brittany is living with Jesse and Rachel which means Santana is by herself. And being by yourself is just no fun at all, in fact, it's pretty miserable.**

* * *

 _ **Starring:**_ _Darren Criss, Chris Colfer, Becca Tobin, Kevin McHale, Jenna Ushkowitz, Harry Shum Jr., Heather Morris, and Naya Rivera._

 _ **Created By:**_ _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuck._

 _ **Written By:**_ _Taylor Underwood_

 _ **Playlist:**_ _'Broken' – Lifehouse (Santana Lopez-Pierce)_

' _We Threw It All Away'- Jason Michael Carroll (Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang)_

' _Still The One' – Shania Twain (Kitty Wilde)_

' _Oh, Father,' – Madonna (Blaine Hummel-Anderson)_

* * *

Santana had been thinking the entire time Brittany had been staying with Rachel. She had to figure out why she was suddenly finding all of Brittany's personality annoying. She didn't want to, but she did. All she really knew was that she loved Brittany more than anything and didn't want to have her marriage fall to pieces.

She thought about all of her friends' relationships and how they all seemed so happy. How did they do it? Kurt always said communication is key in any relationship. Rachel said it was trust. Quinn always said both were important. She knew that by not telling Brittany exactly how she was feeling it was tearing them apart, but she wasn't always the best with expressing herself.

With everything that had happened to her in the last few years Brittany was the only one to stick around. Brittany could get her through anything. So, why was now to much harder? Why couldn't she just look at her wife and feel the way she did when she was a teenager? She knew that Kurt and Blaine still had that between them. They were constantly throwing their happy and perfect lives in her face.

Maybe that's why this is all so much harder. Brittany wasn't there to help her through it and none of her friends would really understand because they were all in happy relationships that never seemed to have any problems. She couldn't remember the last time one of their relationships was on the rocks and needed saving.

And now with a baby in the mix of their group of friends it was even worse because all anyone wanted to do was talk about how precious the girl was. They all only seemed to care about Kurt and Blaine.

She and Brittany had talked about having children at some point then everything went downhill and the subject was never brought up again. Was all of this because Santana thought that having a baby with someone who still couldn't add two plus two and come up with the correct answer was a bad idea? Did she inadvertently really ruined her relationship by saying it wasn't the right time because they weren't mature enough?

Santana knew that none of these questions were going to be answered by sitting alone in their beat up Brooklyn apartment. She was going to have to actually go into the city and talk to Brittany, even if it meant seeing all of her overly happy friends.

She decided to bite the bullet and head into Manhattan to see Brittany. She was praying that Brittany still loved her and wanted to be with her. She was terrified of what she was going to walk into at Rachel and Jesse's apartment.

She got there late in the evening, the night before she was supposed to be back to talk to Brittany. She quickly knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. At that moment she realized she had nothing to say. She had sort of figured out why the marriage was going south, but what was she going to say to Brittany about why she had been so mean in the last months?

Before she was able to turn around and run away the door opened and Brittany was standing on the other side of the threshold. "Santana," Brittany asked looking a little confused. "Want to come in? Rachel and Jesse are out for dinner."

Santana hesitated for a moment. It was like she was sneaking around her parents again. She finally entered Rachel and Jesse's apartment and sat down on the couch.

"Sorry," Santana started, "I didn't want to wait until tomorrow to talk to you about us."

Brittany smiled. She hoped that this meant Santana was ready to move passed what was wrong between them, but she didn't know for sure. More times than not Santana was very difficult to read from her facial expressions and this was definitely one of those times. She was very happy to see her, but she had this off feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What do you want to talk about," Brittany finally asked.

Santana sighed deeply. "Look, I know I've been mean," she started, "I'm doing it purposely. And I know that you want a baby, but I still don't think now is the right time."

"I'm off having a baby, Santana," Brittany quickly said. "And that's not an apology. That's you stating facts. Why have you been calling me annoying and dumb?"

"Honestly," Santana said, "I have no idea. I was always this huge bitch my entire life. I've always hated most everyone I've ever met. Then I met you and you didn't make me hate you, but I've grown up a lot in the last few years.

I can see Rachel and not have the urge to rip her vocal chords out. I don't know what changed in me to act the way I have been towards you, but I'm gonna try my hardest to fix it."

Brittany sat there for a moment and thought about what Santana was saying. She knew all of these things already. And all Santana had to say was that she didn't know why she was being so mean? This confused Brittany. Everyone begins to mature and think differently throughout their life, but she always thought that her and Santana would always be on the same page; however, this was proving to be so much different than what she had imagined when they got married.

"Santana…"

Santana quickly got up and took Brittany's hands. "Britt, I'm so sorry for everything I said to you. I promise you that I will never act that way again."

Brittany smiled at her wife standing in front of her. "Can I move back in?"

"Are you packed," Santana asked giving her a light kiss

Kurt walked into the living to see Blaine in his usual position on the floor with Hepburn on his chest. "How are you doing," he asked quietly.

"Still a little angry, but okay," Blaine responded. "I just can't believe he stood outside our building for that long."

"Your mom did say that he would," Kurt said lying down next to him. "Honey, I know you're angry and upset and I don't want to fight, but don't you think you should call him?"

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, "I know that I need to get over all of this because it's holding me back, but I just can't stand to even hear him speak right now."

Kurt understood, but it was driving him crazy seeing Blaine mope around the house the way he was. He just wanted his husband back to his cheerful and bouncy self. He wasn't even going to the music rehearsal of the show he just composed. "Okay, I get it. I'll start making dinner," Kurt said standing up and walking into the kitchen.

While Kurt was chopping the potatoes he heard a slight sob come from the living room. He knew that Blaine's emotions were taking over his entire body and when he got like this it was so hard to pull him out and get the real Blaine back.

Kurt peeked into the living room to see Blaine sitting on the floor holding Hepburn tightly to his chest. He could tell that there were tears on Blaine's cheeks, but knew that right now would not be the right time to try and comfort him. He needed his space with the baby and Kurt respected that. Sometimes he needed his alone time with Hepburn to cheer him up a little bit.

As Kurt continued dinner he kept hearing sobs coming from Blaine and it was breaking his heart. Not only was his husband hurting and crying, but he wasn't able to do anything to help. So, he did what any loving husband would do and made him all of his favorite comfort foods hoping that for a little while he'll have a smile on that handsome face of his.

It didn't take long after dinner for Blaine to go back inside himself and not talk much.

"I'm just gonna lay down," Blaine said walking into the bedroom.

Kurt sat on the couch baffled at how to fix this mess. After their parents and Cooper had left he went back to being Blaine, but once he saw his father he shut down. He got mad briefly, but he's just been depressed. One thing Kurt did know was he had to figure out how to get Blaine out of this depressed state.

Tina had been in Chicago for several days making sure that she and Mike still did have that connection.

Mike was floored when he saw Tina show up at his apartment. After the bizarre phone call he thought he'd schedule a time when he had it available to fly back to New York and see her and work through everything. He didn't want to be a horrible friend to Artie. He knew that he had to talk to Artie about everything and make sure there are no hard feelings between the two of them, but he knew that Artie may be really pissed at him. They hadn't spoken since Tina left and he had no idea that Artie had rediscovered his love for Kitty.

"Um," Mike started as he and Tina walked down Michigan Avenue in downtown Chicago. "This weekend you need to go back to New York. That's where you live."

"But..."

"I'm coming too because this is a mess," Mike chuckled. "You leaving Artie and flying to Chicago to be with me. You're insane. I love you, but you're crazy."

Tina laughed at him. "So are you saying we can call ourselves official again?"

"I don't want to call it that until we've talked everything through," Mike told her. "But I will hold your hand," he said taking her hand in his as they continued to walk.

Two days later Tina and Mike were back in New York, having to stay in a hotel since Tina left Artie. They had called and Artie and Tina were going to talk privately first and she was shaking as she sat waiting for him in Washington Square Park. She didn't know if he'd be okay or immensely angry with her.

Finally she saw Artie rolling over to where she was sitting on a park bench. "Hey," she said standing up.

"Back with Mike," Artie spit out without thinking first. "Sorry, that was rude. If you are that's okay. I told you it was."

"Artie," Tina started, "why are you so okay with this? What I did was awful. You should kind of hate me."

Artie almost let out a laugh at his former fiancé. "Tina, there's a reason I was so cool about it. You were my first love. My first kiss. But when you had the strength to admit that you were settling because you thought Mike had moved on; I looked at myself and had to ask myself what I wanted. I went through our senior year Thunderclap and saw this picture of Kitty and me sitting together laughing. Just like you with Mike, all of the feelings came back or they never really went away. I was just hiding them."

"So," Tina started, "are you telling me that you're dating Kitty again?"

Artie smiled, "yes, I am," he said proudly. "Well, sort of."

"Don't tell me she's making you hide it again," Tina interjected before Artie was allowed to finish what he was saying.

"Would you let me finish," Artie said, "no, she's not making me hide it. She's making me get closure between the two of us and with Mike before she wants to make anything official."

"I get that," Tina told him, "Mike's making me do the same thing."

"Okay," Artie started speaking again, "tomorrow night you and Mike come over to the apartment and we will have an honest and adult conversation about the entire situation and make sure that we're all on the same page. I want you to know that I have no hidden resentments for you or Mike."

"I'm glad," Tina told him. "I will see you tomorrow night then, I guess," she said with a large smile on her face.

"So how did it go," Kitty asked as soon as Artie got into the apartment.

"Good," he replied, "I invited them over tomorrow night for dinner so we all could have a conversation about this. I feel like we're back in high school," he chuckled, "hopping from relationship to relationship."

"Oh no, no more of that," Kitty said sitting down on Artie's lap and kissing him. "You're stuck with me,"

"I'm one lucky man then," he smiled and kissed her back.

"Okay, I will make dinner tomorrow since I know that you can't cook at all," Kitty laughed standing back up and walking towards their kitchen area.

"I make a mean grilled cheese sandwich, thank you very much," Artie said rolling over to her. "And you know I get the milk to cereal ration perfect every single time."

"Yeah, but you put the milk in first which is just wrong," she said finishing making herself and Artie a quick sandwich.

"Everything worked out," Mike asked once Tina had made her way back to the hotel room.

"Well, he doesn't hate me and he's pretty cool with you too," she said falling onto the bed and curling up next to him. "He invited us over to his apartment tomorrow night for dinner and adult conversation about this. It's so weird."

"What is," he asked running his fingers through her long dark hair.

"Five years ago Artie and I agreed to get married at age thirty if we didn't find love," she started, "then we actually got engaged because we thought we were in love again, but here I am with you," she said looking up at him, "which is what I've always wanted. I know that now."

"It's what I've wanted too," Mike replied, "I know I turned you down that day of the crazy double wedding, but I wanted to give you the chance to live your life alone for a while. We weren't in the same state it would have too hard for both of us."

"Now we have to figure out what the two of us are going to do," Tina told him. "My life is here and yours is in Chicago."

Mike hadn't thought that far ahead. Tina was back in his arms and the future didn't really seem all that important so he pushed it into the back of mind and forgot about it completely. "Well," he started, "I have my dance classes there. I teach. I learn."

"True," Tina said with a smile. "I'm an actress. I'm not tied down anywhere and I'm not working right now."

"Does that mean," Mike started hesitantly not knowing if she was saying she would move completely to Chicago to be with him.

"Yes," she said smiling, "but we have to try to make it out here for the big stuff. If Kurt and Blaine suddenly have another baby, or any of these guys do. Or if Puck and Quinn get married."

"All of the large events we will fly out here and make it to," Mike told her. "Don't ever worry about that."

"You know, Hepburn," Blaine started to speak while putting his daughter into her pajamas. "I'm not gonna lie to you. Sometimes parents can be bad parents. I'm not saying Papa and I are, but the truth is sometimes a sweet baby girl can have a mean daddy. Daddy has a mean dad. Or he used to be, I don't know anymore. He says he wants to make things better, but he made things so bad…"

Blaine heard Kurt's footsteps at the door. "Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. Was just checking on you."

"You think I can't change her clothes," Blaine asked slightly offended.

"No," Kurt quickly told him. "It's just you've been a wreck since your dad came into town. I just wanted to make sure _you_ were okay."

"I'm fine, Kurt," Blaine said getting back to dressing his daughter. He didn't mean to sound as cold as he did. He just knew that Kurt wasn't going to fully understand what Blaine was going through. Kurt had Burt, the kindest man alive growing up; he didn't have a dad like that. He felt a connection to Burt after all of these years feeling like part of his family, but it wasn't the same as having your own father being that warm to you.

Kurt sighed and turned to leave the room.

"Honey," Blaine blurted out. "Sorry, I'm still not myself."

"I've noticed," Kurt said to him. "Blaine, you've been crying and not speaking to me. I want to help you, but you won't let me." Kurt walked further into the room. "You even move away when I try to hold you in bed."

"I just feel like that kid that he walked out on," Blaine told him. "Not like the man that you married."

"Well," Kurt started, "I loved that kid he walked out on. More than you'll ever know and I love the man that I married so much, but you have to let me in. I know I won't completely understand, but you can help me."

"He made me feel like nothing," Blaine told him. "I never told you how that day affected me. Even with you and the Warblers and my mom and even Coop, I still felt like nothing. That I wasn't worthy of love."

Kurt was beginning to tear up. He knew what it felt like to not feel worthy of love. It wasn't because of his dad; it was the bullying he endured. He also felt like he was failure not showing Blaine enough affection throughout the years to prove that he is worthy of all the love in the world.

"And seeing him again," Blaine's voice broke, "made me feel 16. Even though that year I found all the love I need now, in you."

"You know I support you no matter what," Kurt started, "but I feel like you need to get out some of this anger towards him. You haven't touched the keyboard since you saw him. It's beating you down; it's killing you and that scares me."

"What," Blaine asked quickly taking Kurt's hand.

"That this anger is going to take over your body," Kurt said barely getting the words out of his mouth. "And that you'll have a complete break down and leave. And that would kill me."

Blaine gently yet quickly set Hepburn down in her crib before taking Kurt's neck and pulling him in for a hug. "Nothing could make me leave you two. I won't become that man. I probably need you more than you need me."

Kurt didn't say anything. He just let himself be held by his husband. He didn't often let Blaine see him like this, especially not recently, but sometimes he just needed to be held. He knew Blaine needed to be held too and he held onto him tighter than ever before.

"We're both acting like sappy teenagers," Blaine laughed kissing Kurt's neck.

Kurt started to respond then they both heard a small laugh coming from behind them. "Expect this time we have her to cheer us up."

"A man doesn't get any luckier than me," Blaine said as Kurt walked over to see his smiling baby.

"Well, except me," he flashed Blaine a quick smile before tickling Hepburn.

Kitty was running around the kitchen making sure that everything was going to be absolutely perfect that night. She knew that this may start off very uncomfortable, but she wanted to get passed everything since they were all still acting like their high school selves when it came to their relationships.

Around seven o'clock Tina and Mike were making their way up the elevator to Artie's apartment. Tina was feeling very comfortable going up and having dinner with their friends while Mike was getting a little anxious not knowing exactly where he would be standing with Artie. He did kiss his former fiancée while they were still together. And he did kind of steal her away from him, but that wasn't completely his doing. Still having to sit through this long conversation through dinner was making him feel very uneasy.

They knocked on the door and Kitty quickly answered it letting the two of them into the apartment. Tina looked around and instantly noticed that all of the pictures had been taken down. Well, all of the personal photos. It made her sad for a moment then she realized it was probably for the best since she knew that she had really hurt Artie.

They all sat down around the table and Kitty served dinner. For several minutes none of them said anything and ate their dinner in silence. Kitty was starting to feel the tension building and the awkwardness of the night. She had to fill the silence with something.

"Well," she said quickly, "are we gonna talk about what we're here for?" She knew that the best way to get the conversation going was to just dive right in with this crowd.

"Artie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take her away. I just needed to tell her how I felt and it ended up being a really shitty thing to do as a friend and sometimes I just wish I had kept my mouth shut, but I had to," Mike started to ramble.

"Dude," Artie butted in, "it's fine. The funny thing about all of this is it forced all of us to be honest with ourselves and each other. You were honest with Tina which made her honest with herself and me. Which made me honest with myself and Kitty."

"I think it all worked out for the best," Tina said. "I know now that I was never meant to be with Artie in that way. Just really good friends."

"Dessert," Kitty asked cheerfully getting up to bring over the store bought cheesecake she had. "I'm glad we're talking. I just really felt weird about everything."

"I think we all did," Tina laughed.

Finally the tension was gone. They were all able to talk to each other like they did when they were in high school. Mike was able to get to know Kitty a little more, which he was happy about.

Kitty was working as a personal assistant while she was trying to get her career off the ground. Mike and Kitty didn't know much about each other and they spent the majority of dessert and coffee rectifying that.

Tina and Artie mostly talked about how they were going to still be able to have the professional relationship they always had. Tina needed to make sure that no matter what if she auditioned for him and was right for the part this mess wasn't going to get in the way. And Artie had to make sure that she was still willing to audition for his films.

Artie knew that Tina was going to be one of the kickass actresses of the generation and couldn't have something as trivial as a bump in the relationship get in the way of both of them having a successful career.

"Oh, did I tell you that I'm probably moving to Chicago," Tina asked Artie happily.

"I had a feeling," Artie said with a genuine smile. "I mean you can work from anywhere, but Mike can only really work from Chicago. I just hope you make it back for the big stuff."

"We've already talked about that," Tina told him, "we'd never miss the big stuff for our glee family. You guys means so much to both of us we'd be horrible people not to come out here for that stuff."

"Good," Artie said with a smile. He was happy that he still was able to have a friend in Tina after everything the two of them had been through.

By the time it was midnight Mike and Tina decided they should probably get back to the hotel and not be a bother to Kitty and Artie, who were obviously exhausted.

"That was nice," Kitty said taking care of a few of the dishes in the kitchen. "I mean I wasn't expecting everyone to get mad, but I thought there may be some conflict."

"We're all adults," Artie said trying to help her clean up by bringing the coffee mugs to the kitchen sink. "Thank you for making me do this. I didn't realize how much everything had affected me until tonight."

"So always remember this feeling," Kitty said giggling.

"What do you mean," he asked.

"Remember how liberated you are feeling and that I will always be right about everything," she said leaning over his chair and kissing him forcing her tongue into his mouth. "Dishes can wait," she said quickly moving behind him and pushing him into the bedroom.

Tina and Mike walked slowly down the streets of Manhattan back to their hotel.

"So are we official again," Tina asked hopefully.

"Well," Mike started, "since we've had the conversation with Kitty and Artie and they seem perfectly wonderful about everything. Yes, we are officially official again. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Mike stopped walking and pulled Tina in for one of the most passionate kisses he had ever given her.

"So, all of my stuff," Tina asked once they started walking again.

"We can get it out of storage and have it shipped to my place in Chicago," Mike said taking her waist.

"Wait," she asked stopping on the sidewalk, "are you sure we're ready to live together? I mean we just got back together and yes, the last couple of weeks have been fun, but I feel like if we move in together right now we may have more problems than we bargained for."

Mike smiled. He loved her logical thinking, but he had been waiting years to live with her and didn't want to miss a single moment of it or completely pass by the perfect opportunity.

"Okay," Mike started, "here's what we'll do. You move in with me and if at any time the two of us, together, decide it's not completely working just yet we'll find a place for you that's close to my place. Of course I don't see that happening."

"Okay, deal," Tina said boosting herself up to kiss him again.

"It only took thirty minutes today," Kurt said walking out of the nursery and into the living room where Blaine was sitting at their piano. "Work?"

Blaine didn't turn around. "No, just playing," he responded.

"Mind if I stay and listen," Kurt asked not moving knowing that sometimes Blaine didn't like to play unfinished work with people listening, even his husband. He didn't question it because he just wanted Blaine to do what he loved and make the best music he possibly could.

"Go ahead," Blaine said motioning for Kurt to sit on the couch. Blaine started to lightly tap the piano keys as he thought about his dad and Kurt and Burt, but most importantly himself and Hepburn. "I think I know why I've been acting so weird lately," he started. Kurt didn't response knowing Blaine was sharing his recent epiphany, "I was so worried that when Hepburn, and maybe more, becomes a teenager I'm going to turn into my father. People always say that you emulate the parenting you grew up with. Well, my mom was amazing and my dad, not so much, but then I thought about it a little more. I realized that I had this amazing man in my life that grew up with probably the best dad in the world. And I knew that this man wasn't going to let me become my father. And this man of mine will keep me in line. He'll keep me sane and loving and accepting and me. And dammit, I love him so much. What would I do without this crazy, funny, kind, and wonderful man," he stopped talking for a moment and his fingers slowed on the piano.

Kurt still didn't say anything not knowing if Blaine was done speaking or not.

Once he had completely stopped playing the piano Blaine got up and walked over to Kurt. "You have to promise me that if I start to act even a little like my father you will smack me or something."

"I promise," Kurt said standing up to meet Blaine's gaze. "However; you are not your father. I've met your father and I've met your mother and I've lived so much of my life with you. If anything you'll turn into your mom. Which would be very interesting, but Blaine, you'll never be Gregory Anderson. You're kind and loving and accepting. You'd never turn on our kids."

"You don't know that," Blaine quickly interjected.

"No, I do," Kurt told him, "after all these years together I know you better than anyone else in the world. Probably better than you." Kurt took Blaine's shoulders and looked directly into his eyes. "Listen to me, Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson; we are going to have a long healthy relationship and life together. With amazing children that you love and that love you more than anything else in the world. Never forget that."

"I love you," Blaine said moving in to kiss his husband.

"I love you too," Kurt responded just before their lips met. "You're stuck with me. Deal with it," Kurt said after breaking the connection.

Blaine just laughed before kissing him again.

* * *

 **End Season 7 Episode 5. I know that some people have been having some issues with some of my storylines and everything, but I really don't care that much because it's my story and I can do whatever I want to. And if you piss me off about me being** _ **mean**_ **to your favorite character/ship be warned you may not see them again. I understand why RIB had a hard time with the fans at this point. I mean I love writing this, but don't make me hate it and give up like the Glee writers did because no one wants that.**

 **Anyways, please review, favorite, and follow it would mean so much. Also, please follow on Twitter ( TaylorKlainer) Instagram ( HummelAnderson_) and Tumblr (klainersfanfic) and I am always open to suggestions about storylines and characters you just** _ **have to see again**_ **.**

 **-Taylor**


	6. 7x06 - Memories

**So here's what you missed on Glee…**

 **Tina and Mike are living together in Chicago, which is just so awesome because they're totally in love. Artie and Kitty are officially an item again, but no one really knows about it yet. Sam and Mercedes totally got back together and we haven't really seen them. Where are they? Sophomore year of high school Quinn got pregnant with Puck's baby and her dad disowned her. It was really sad. Kurt's mom died when he was eight and no one really talks about her. It's like everyone just forgot. Why is that?**

* * *

 _ **Starring:**_ _Darren Criss, Chris Colfer, Dianna Agron, Mark Salling, Amber Riley, and Chord Overstreet._

 _ **Guest Starring:**_ _Gregg Henry, Charlotte Ross, Mike O'Malley, Romy Rosemont, Cody Hamilton, Ava Chelsea Ingram, John Schneider, Tanya Clarke, April Grace, and Chi McBride._

 _ **Playlist:**_ _'For The Love Of A Daughter' – Demi Lovato (Quinn Fabray)_

' _Slipped Away' – Avril Lavigne (Kurt Hummel-Anderson)_

' _Blessed' – Martina McBride (Mercedes Jones & family and Sam Evans & family)_

' _Truly, Madly, Deeply' – Savage Garden (Noah Puckerman)_

' _We Will Not Grow Old' – Lenka (Entire Credited Cast)_

* * *

"Ready," Blaine hollered from the door way leading into the building. They were headed back to Lima with Quinn and Puck for a week. Blaine needed some time to get away from New York and Quinn had some unfinished business she needed to take care of. So both couples decided it would be nice to visit home for a little while.

"Hummel, let's go," Puck yelled as he walked back to Kurt and Blaine's bedroom ready to drag Kurt out of the apartment by his hair. "What takes you so long," Puck asked walking into their bedroom.

"I have a baby that I need to make sure I have everything for," Kurt snapped shoving a few more things into Hepburn's diaper bag. "Remember? Blaine's holding her right now."

"I get it, but we're gonna miss our flight," Puck said grabbing Kurt's last suitcase and walking out of the room.

Puck stormed out of the apartment followed by a hot Kurt making Quinn and Blaine look at each other and laugh.

"The men we chose," Quinn said turning to follow her boyfriend and Kurt out and Blaine followed quickly locking the apartment door.

All four of them, and the entire plane, were happy that the flight was short since Hepburn decided it was the perfect to scream at the top of her lungs as soon as the flight took off. Kurt thought that once they leveled out she'd stop, but no such luck and they tried everything.

As soon as they retrieved their luggage from baggage claim Hepburn saw her grandpa and thought it was time to stop. Blaine quickly handed Burt the baby and walked away with Kurt.

The men loved their daughter, but after an hour and a half of screaming on an airplane they were happy to pass her off to their parents.

Burt had driven to Columbus alone since he was taking Quinn and Puck back to Lima also. They needed the space in the car with Hepburn's car seat and everyone's luggage.

Burt said quickly 'hello's to everyone before ushering them out of the building since he was parked and wasn't supposed to be.

Kurt quickly got Hepburn strapped in and all of the men let Quinn have the front seat with Burt.

Before they knew it Burt had dropped off Quinn and Puck at her mother's house and they were back at the Hummel residence unpacking for the next two weeks.

They all knew this was going to be a hard visit. The anniversary of Elizabeth's death was coming up and that usually put Kurt in a sad mood and Blaine was trying to get out of his, but hopefully some rest and recreation will be just what they need to be happy again.

Carole greeted them with large hugs before promptly ignoring them and reaching for the baby.

"We're gonna get two weeks of not having to hold her," Blaine chuckled as Carole walked away with her granddaughter.

Kurt laughed following Blaine upstairs to settle in for the next two weeks.

Blaine was a little nervous about the crib since it was the one Burt had stored in the basement from Kurt's childhood. Not to mention Blaine hadn't spent the night in this house since he accidentally fell asleep watching movies with Kurt and having to sneak out of the house before Burt saw him.

They had noticed that Burt had completely repainted the wood and Carole had bought new bedding for it, which they greatly appreciated.

Kurt unpacked a lot of their things and set aside one drawer for all of Hepburn's clothes. The two of them had gotten so comfortable that Kurt was willing to mix their underwear together and not think anything of it. Being a parent has lowered his persistence of being completely organized one-hundred percent of the time.

Blaine jumped on the bed and quickly cuddled down into the covers.

"What are you doing," Kurt asked him.

"Look, our daughter is currently spending quality time with her grandparents. Right now I'm going to spend quality time with the back of my eyelids," he said getting more comfortable and closing his eyes.

Kurt stared for a moment. "Mind if I join you," he said as he climbed in letting Blaine wrap his arms around him.

"I'd be offended if you hadn't jumped into bed with me," Blaine said nuzzling his nose into Kurt's chest. "May I make an activity request for this week?"

"Go ahead," Kurt said squeezing Blaine a little tighter.

"I know what this week is," Blaine started, "and I was kind of hoping to take Hepburn over to her grave. Kind of let her meet your mom."

Kurt choked up a little bit. He knew that Blaine often when to his mother's grave alone to tell her that he was going to take care of her son. Even after they got married he went to tell her about it and that he'd never hurt Kurt.

"I'd like that. So would she," Kurt said. "I wish our daughter could have met her. I wish you could have met her. She would have loved you almost as much as I do. I wish she could have met you. She would have been able to get you to stop using so much gel in high school. It took me years."

"You have a lot of your dad in you," Blaine said rubbing Kurt's chest.

Burt stood outside the bedroom door listening to their conversation in tears. He knew how much Kurt missed his mom, but hearing him talk about her was harder than anything else.

"Quinn," Puck started as he chased her through the office building. "I still don't think this is a good idea."

"Well, I do," she said. She was determined to talk to the man. She had to get everything from the past eleven years out of her system. She was a strong young woman and knew that with a little confidence and being very straight forward this meeting wouldn't be as bad as Puck thought it was going to be.

She walked into the man's office and slammed the door behind her leaving Puck waiting for her just outside just in case he needed to beat some ass.

"Dad," she said with ease when everything that she felt the night she was kicked out of her house hit her like a ton of bricks and she had to fight the tears.

"Quinn," he said emotionless. Like he didn't even care about her. "What are you doing here?"

"I have some things I'd like to say to you," she started off strong. "I…I…I forgive you. For everything. Kicking me out. Treating mom the way you did. All of it. I've grown up so much since my sophomore year of high school and today I'm stronger because of what you did to me. You made me feel worthless and stupid, but I know I'm not. I never was, but you didn't see that. You thought I was just some stupid teenage whore that got knocked up. Well, I wasn't. I was a teenager that made a huge mistake." After she finished her speech she turned to walk out of the office.

"What did you want me to do," he asked her just as she touched the doorknob.

"Love me. Realize that I made a mistake," she told him turning to face him. "I wanted my daddy and you turned into a monster."

"Quinn," he started, "what was I supposed to do. Having a daughter that was pregnant and in our church. We would have been shunned."

"You think way too much about your reputation," Quinn told him. " _I_ should have come before that. I'm not here to make immense I just needed to get some things off my chest," she said then left the office.

Puck stood at the door for a second looking at Quinn's father. "You hurt her and if this was eleven years ago when you did I would kick your ass, but I'm a better man now so I'll just say this. Do not ever hurt that beautiful, kind, and intelligent woman again because if you do I won't hesitate to kick the shit out of you," he said then followed after Quinn leaving the office building.

Puck flung the building door open and saw Quinn almost in tears twenty feet away. "Babe," he said running over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Take me home," she said not wanting someone from high school to see her crying on the street.

Puck quickly ushered her to the car and drove her back to her mother's house.

Sam was gearing up for his parents to come visit him and Mercedes in New York. He was going to tell them he had quit teaching at McKinley and going to teach a glee club in New York, he had already gotten the job. They had also never met Mercedes and he was excited for them to.

Mercedes walked into their living room and flopped down in the couch next to Sam. "What's wrong," he asked pulling her in to cuddle with him.

"I just got off the phone with my parents," she said slowly. "I mentioned your parents were coming into town next week and they insisted on coming out too. They want to meet you and your parents because with what little information they have on our relationship they assume it's very serious, which it is, and are insisting on coming out here too."

"More the merrier," Sam said without a second thought.

"Sam, I don't think you're understanding," she said sitting back up. "All of our parents in this tiny apartment for dinner at once. That's going to be torture."

"No," he said pulling her back into him. "It will be fantastic. We are moving pretty fast right now and before we make any major, more major decisions I want to meet your parents and I want you to meet mine."

"I just don't want anything bad to happen or for them to not approve of you," Mercedes told him.

"Why wouldn't they approve of me," Sam asked her.

"I don't know. Dads can always find fault in their little girl's boyfriend," she told him. "Even if that boyfriend is as wonderful as you."

"Why thank you, oh and my brother and sister are coming too," Sam told her. "My mom just texted me like an hour ago that they can't stay with my aunt so they had to come too."

Mercedes sighed heavily. She wasn't upset about seeing her parents or meeting Sam's, but having that many people in their small apartment was going to be so hectic and crowded. And she knew that going to a restaurant might cause friction between the parents and the two of them and she didn't want anything to happen while trying to spend some quality time with her parents and potential in-laws.

However, she decided to not freak out over it and start planning an over the top meal that will please both of their sets of parents and Sam's brother and sister and not make their apartment a complete disaster by the time everyone leaves.

Sam knew that Mercedes was beginning to get nervous about having her parents meet him. He definitely wasn't what they were going to expect. Though they knew of him and saw him perform in Glee club he's not sure if they knew that the skinny little white boy with large lips was dating their little girl.

Kurt and Blaine walked into Breadstix and joined Quinn and Puck. They decided it would be nice to have some adult time and let grandma and grandpa watch Hepburn for a few hours.

"How'd it go," Blaine asked Quinn as soon as he sat down.

"I said what I needed to say," she told him calmly. "He asked what I wanted him to do and I told him. It's nice to have this all off my chest and maybe, if he's ready, we can have a relationship again."

Kurt was happy Quinn and her father were on their way to making immense for what happened in 2009 as he watched Blaine's face go from happy to a little sad. He just wished Blaine would just say what he needed to say to his father. He didn't have to try and get back what they used to have like Quinn is, just something.

"That's great, Quinn," Kurt finally said verbally. "Though when Puck accidentally gets you pregnant again…"

"No more accidents," Puck said interrupting Kurt.

"How are you guys doing? We don't see you much," Blaine chimed in.

"Great," Quinn said smiling at Puck. "The new apartment is looking amazing before we move in. We're uptown closer to Harlem, but closer to you guys too."

"And we are so happy about that," Kurt said enthusiastically. "You'll have to come over for dinner once you're settled in."

"I'll be there," Puck said raising his glass.

"Everything is so good, you guys. We are really happy," Quinn leaned over and kissed Puck gently. "Really happy," she repeated in a whisper. "How are you guys?"

"Tired," Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

"We got here and took a nap," Kurt laughed. "Passed the baby to my dad and slept for three hours."

The four of them shared in laughter.

"It was peaceful. No crying baby," Blaine said closing his eyes at the memory. "I love her, but I can't wait until she's sleeping through the night."

"I want another one," Kurt said playing with the straw in his soda.

"Yeah, well you're waiting at least a year before we even start looking for another surrogate," Blaine told him firmly.

"I know," Kurt said rubbing Blaine's thigh. "What's in the cards for you two?"

Quinn and Puck looked at each other. They had been together for about seven years and never made the leap to marriage or kids, but they both wanted to.

"I don't know," Quinn said looking at Puck trying to signal to him that he needed to step up and finally ask her to marry him.

"It's been years you guys," Blaine whispered. "I was still in high school when you got together."

"You were also still in high school when you got engaged," Puck told him hoping it'd make him be quiet about the entire situation.

"We're not talking about us," Kurt said steering the conversation back to their friends.

"I'm ready," Quinn said proudly not looking at Puck.

Puck's jaw dropped. He didn't realize that Quinn was ready to get married. He thought that they were in a good place in their relationship. They were solid and happy, but marriage was a big step.

"I have to use the ladies' room," Quinn said quickly getting up and walking away.

"You have to ask her now," Blaine said when he figured Quinn was out of earshot.

"How do you know when you should, Blaine," Puck asked.

"When I knew I couldn't live without him," Blaine said leaning over and kissing Kurt.

"And the second time when both of us knew that time together was better than time apart," Kurt continued for Blaine. "Puck, if _you_ think the time is right to propose to Quinn…"

"Just do it," Blaine finished.

"But not here," Kurt interjected, "Some place special."

Just as Kurt finished speaking Quinn showed up and sat back down. "Alright, I need time with my little niece."

"If you can pry her away from her grandpa you can spend as much time as you want with her," Blaine said laughing. "Burt can't seem to share the baby. I get it though. He lives far away from her and loves her."

"But that means we're probably gonna be baby free for almost two weeks," Kurt said giving Blaine a small high five.

"She's got some loving parents," Puck said with a chuckle.

"She does," Kurt told him, "it's just some time away from the baby and baby talk and books and toys that hurt your feet if you step on them is really nice."

"You have no idea," Blaine laughed, "the other day Kurt tripped over the play mat thing we have and fell straight to the floor. Bright side, Hepburn couldn't stop laughing."

"Kurt, how do you trip over a mat," Puck asked.

"It has an arch with different animals hanging down for her to play with and I was running on two hours of sleep," Kurt responded.

"Isn't the idea of having a baby with another person so you could sleep," Puck asked them.

"Yeah," Blaine said, "but when the baby wakes up and the baby monitor goes off it's hard to stay asleep. Then you're worried while the other one is taking care of her. She may have a fever or she may have rolled over and bumped her head on the crib. While we're here the crib could break."

"That thing is sturdy as hell, don't worry," Kurt reassured him.

"Honey, it was yours," Blaine rebutted.

"You two haven't lost that teenage spark," Quinn smiled.

"What's great is you two have this mature high class charm to you," Blaine said with a smile. "Upper East Side townhouse with a butler and still you can feel the love you have for each other."

Quinn and Puck smiled at each other. They liked knowing that people could tell how much they loved each other.

About an hour later the foursome left the restaurant and headed home.

The next day was the eighteen year anniversary of Elizabeth Hummel's death. Kurt and Blaine packed up Hepburn and drove to the cemetery to have a little chat with her.

Kurt hated going to the cemetery to talk to his mom. It was always so depressing and all he could think about was the day of her funeral. But Blaine was there with their daughter and it was a happy visit.

They laid a blanket over the grass and both sat down with Hepburn in Blaine's lap.

"Mom," Kurt said quietly lightly touching the headstone. "I know that Blaine used to come here before we moved back to New York. More than I did. But we wanted to come today because we have someone we'd like you to meet. This is Hepburn Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson, our daughter," he said taking his daughter from Blaine. "Rachel agreed to be our surrogate and now we have this amazing baby girl. She's so perfect mom. I wish you could be here to hear her laugh and see her smile. She's about five months old now and the love of my life."

Kurt was crying and holding his daughter close to his chest. Blaine had his arm wrapped tightly around his husband crying to comfort him.

Kurt turned Hepburn so she was looking at him. "Hepburn this is grandma Hummel. You were named after her. Sort of," he let out the smallest chuckle. "I know you may ask when you're older, but I need to tell you now. Grandma Hummel was the most amazing woman anyone ever knew. She was kind and loving and funny and she loved your grandpa Hummel and Papa very much. And she would have loved you," Kurt was now in full sobs trying to talk to his daughter.

Blaine moved in even closer to him and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Eighteen years ago," he started again, "Grandma Hummel died of a massive aneurism. I'll explain that when you're older, but she left us very young and far too soon. Papa was only eight years old and I had to grow up with just Grandpa Hummel, but he wasn't too bad." Hepburn swatted at Kurt's face like she was trying to wipe tears from her Papa's face. Her hand landed on his lips and he bit it with his lips softly. "I wish you could have met her baby girl, but I know that she is watching you and right now she has a huge smile on her face because she loves you and sees just how amazing you are." He couldn't hold back anymore sobs. He held Hepburn and let Blaine take him in his arms completely.

It had been years since Kurt was able to see his mother's grave and feel so connected to her. And being there on the anniversary of her death made everything more emotional.

"Um," Kurt started through his tears, "it's getting cold out. We should go. I'm gonna take her to the car," Kurt said standing up. "Bye, mom. I love you." Kurt slowly walked away leaving Blaine alone.

"Mrs. Hummel," Blaine said quietly, "I know that we haven't talked in a while and that you're probably keeping tabs on your baby boy's life, but I want to tell you that we're really happy. I love him so much and try my hardest to make sure he never feels pain. And Hepburn; we're gonna take care of her and any more that we have along the way. We wish you were here sharing all of this with us, well I guess you are in spirit. We all love you," Blaine said and walked away from Elizabeth Hummel's grave stone leaving behind three flowers.

It was finally the day that all of the parents were flying into New York to spend time with their children and to meet the significant others that were in their lives. Sam wasn't all that nervous about his parents liking Mercedes. They were pretty relaxed people and normally loved anyone that Sam happened to be dating, even Rachel. However, meeting Mercedes' parents terrified him. He knew just how overprotective dads can be of their little girl. And Mercedes was an only child so it may be even worse than what he had heard from his friends about meeting the parents.

Mercedes was a nervous wreck. She knew that her dad was going to grill Sam about his future and his intentions with her and if they have had sex yet. She was trying not to show her nerves by keeping busy around the apartment making sure everything was ready for their guests that night.

A little after four o'clock Mercedes was answering the door for her parents and welcoming them into their small New York apartment. "Mom. Dad, this is Sam. He was in glee club with me in high school."

Sam suddenly forgot how to speak once Mercedes' dad had his hand out to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Jones," Same was finally able to get out of his mouth.

"He's a cutie, Mercedes," her mother whispered to her while Sam was shaking her father's hand.

"I agree," Mercedes laughed. "So, Sam's family should be here soon. Then we can eat dinner."

Sam's family soon arrived. His brother and sister were teenagers and Mercedes seemed to still easily get along with them. His parents were incredibly nice and had brought a very nice bottle of wine with them for the dinner party.

Everyone complimented Mercedes' cooking and everything was going better than expected, but Sam was waiting to get grilled by Mercedes' dad about his intentions and the fact that he wasn't exactly well employed and as well off has Mercedes was with all of her record sales. He was terrified he'd answer a question wrong and her dad would tell him to never see his daughter again.

As they were all drinking coffee sitting around the living room. "So, Sam," Mercedes dad, Richard, started. "What's going on here?"

"Having coffee with family," Sam said half as a joke trying to make sure the mood of the room stayed light.

"No," Richard started speaking again making Sam tense up, "I mean with my daughter."

Mercedes looked at Sam for a moment pleading with him to not do any impressions or make any jokes because she knew that when Sam gets nervous or uncomfortable he starts to crack and that's not what he needed to do in that moment.

"I love her," Sam said with a smile. "Have since sophomore year of high school," he said taking Mercedes' hand.

"Why didn't it work out before now? You two dated in the past," he asked him.

"It was the right people at the wrong time. Now, it's the right people at the perfect time," Sam said simply leaning over to kiss Mercedes on the cheek. "I swear to you I will take care of her for the rest of my life."

"You're not working," Richard responded.

"I start teaching glee club here in New York next week," Sam said with a large smile on his face. "For a long time I thought this wasn't where I needed to be, but when Mercedes got back and moved back here I realized that I needed to be here…with her."

"I'm impressed," Richard said with a smile.

Luckily Sam felt good about his answers and it seemed as though Richard Jones had as well. The rest of the night was very uneventful and sailed by smoothly and quickly and before anyone knew it, it was well past midnight and both sets of parents were headed back to their hotels.

"She's a nice girl," Sam's mother told him.

After their parents had left both, Sam and Mercedes fell onto the couch laughing glad that the night went so well after all of the nerves.

"Okay," Mercedes said standing up. "I will take care of the mess in the kitchen tomorrow. Right now I'm going to bed."

Sam gave her a quick kiss and sat on the couch while she got ready for bed. Somehow after this night Sam felt even closer to Mercedes and surer that this was exactly where he needed to be. With the love of his life, both of them having good careers, and a well-planned future together. His life couldn't get any more perfect if he tried.

"I'm gonna do it," Puck said bursting into Kurt's parents' house. "Tomorrow."

"Do what," Blaine asked him trying to make sure he was quiet since Hepburn was sleeping in the living room.

"Propose," he said, "to Quinn. It's time. We've been together for years and I love her more than anything. She's…she's…she's Quinn."

"That's great, man," Blaine said hugging Puck.

"Why are you two being loud," Kurt said walking into the foyer of the house to his husband and friend.

"Puck's gonna ask Quinn to marry him," Blaine said.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you. I'm thinking a very light color scheme to go with her skin tone," Kurt said quickly going into wedding planner mode.

"Dude, she hasn't said 'yes' yet," Puck said hitting Kurt lightly in the head. "I'm gonna take her to where I first told her I loved her and do it. I have the ring. I'm ready."

"Where is she," Blaine asked. For the last few years it was odd to see Puck or Quinn without the other one.

"She's with her mom talking about something that didn't concern me. So her mom asked me to leave for a little while," Puck explained.

"Why is he here," Quinn asked after she came downstairs to see her mother sitting with her father.

"Quinny," her mother started.

"No, I'm 26, you can't force me to make up with him," Quinn said sternly.

"Quinn," her father said taking hold of her arm gently. "I've done some thinking. I've been to church. I've talked to our pastor. I've realized that what I had done was wrong. You are my daughter. My flesh and blood. What happened when you were sixteen shouldn't matter now. It's done."

"How do I know she's not putting you up to this? Or Frannie isn't," Quinn asked not letting her guard down.

"You don't, but they're not. You don't have to believe me, but I know that after what you said to me you still want some sort of relationship between us," Russell said taking her hand. "I'd be lying if I told you that I didn't miss being your daddy. My little Quinny."

"I do want a relationship between us. I want you to know what's going on in my life," Quinn said holding back tears. "To get to know Puck. To share in the big moments, but I don't know if I can."

The room fell silent at Quinn's confession. "Well, how about, since you're an adult, we don't have to have a father-daughter relationship. We can start out as friends and hopefully, one day you'll be my baby girl again."

Quinn thought for a moment before realizing he had never said the two words she wanted to hear from him. The two words that would make her feel better about speaking to him and sharing her life with him again. All she wanted to hear was 'I'm sorry' and everything would be easier.

"I can't have any sort of relationship with you," Quinn started out, "until you actually tell me you're sorry for what you did."

"I thought I had," Russell told her as he was genuinely confused.

"You did in your way, but I need to hear those specific words," she said looking her father directly in the eye. "Just tell me you're sorry."

"Quinn," he said quietly, "I'm sorry for what I did to you. It wasn't right as a father or man."

"Thank you for that," Quinn said with a large smile on her face. She had her daddy back and couldn't get any happier than she was in that moment. Everything was beginning to be absolutely perfect again.

"Got everything," Burt asked as they unloaded the car at the airport.

"I think so," Kurt smiled as he struggled to hold his suitcase and the car seat at the same time.

"You know your husband can take your suitcase," Burt told him.

"Oh, he will," Kurt said with a smile.

"Yes, dear," Blaine said walking over and taking Kurt's suitcase.

"The perfect husband," Carole laughed. "It was so nice to have you boys back in Lima for a while."

"It was nice being home and not having weird people on the subway try and touch my baby," Kurt said looking down at Hepburn.

"We're glad you guys were able to spend more time with her," Blaine said giving Carole a hug. "Wish my mom would have been in town," he laughed slightly.

Burt looked at his watch. "Well, you two better get your bags checked and through security or you'll miss your flight home," he told them.

"Probably," Kurt said giving his dad a hug. "Say 'bye-bye' to Grandma and Grandpa Hummel, Hepburn," he said looking down at his daughter while Burt and Carole gave the baby a quick kiss goodbye making the baby smile and giggle. "We love you guys," Kurt said.

"We love you too, bud," Burt said giving his son one more hug before they entered the airport waving goodbye to their parents.

"Puck, what are we doing here," Quinn asked as Puck dragged her into the Lima hospital. "Are Kurt and Blaine okay? Hepburn?!" She was beginning to panic that her friends may be hurt.

"Everyone is fine," Puck said pulling her close to his body. "It's just I've been reminiscing this past week over our high school days. This was the last place I needed to visit."

"This is where I had Beth," said with a small smile.

"It's also the first place I ever told you that I love you," Puck said as they walked over to the nursery window. "We stood here looking at Beth and you asked me if I ever loved you."

"And you said 'yes' especially then," Quinn smiled at him.

"Quinn," Puck was starting to freak out over what he was about to do. "I never stopped loving. Even in high school when I thought I was in love with Lauren and Shelby. It was always you that I would steal glances at. You that I'd dream about at night. You, I pictured a life with. I love you so much, Quinn Fabray, I can't imagine what I would have done without you all of these years. Even when we were apart because of the Air Force you stayed by my side as best you could. You were there for me when I needed help to graduate high school. When I thought I couldn't handle being away from you. So I wanted to come here. Where this started. When I realized that you were the one. Lucy Quinn Fabray," Puck said lowering himself to one knee and pulling out the ring box, "will you be my wife?"

Quinn was shocked and in tears as she slowly nodded her head not being able to speak.

"Yes," Puck asked.

"Of course," she said through her tears letting him slide the ring on her finger.

The two of them kissed in front of the hospital nursery window with cheers coming from the staff that had watched the moment unfold.

"I love you, Noah Puckerman," she said still crying, "I love you so much."

* * *

 **End Season 7. Episode 6. Sorry this took a little longer. If you follow me on Instagram you know that I have been having a ton of computer issues and wasn't able to write or really even get online, but I have a new computer so no more delays. Hope you enjoyed this one. Thank you to whoever sent the Quinn storyline suggestion I loved writing that stuff. And to all of you Samcedes fans I hope this tides you over until I a bigger storyline and can make the entire chapter about them. For some reason I cried a lot while writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the entire thing and again sorry for the delay won't happen again.**

 **Please review? Follow? Favorite? Also I take storyline and character suggestions through private message on here, DM on Twitter ( QueerAsKlaine (yes it changed)), and through my Instagram account ( HummelAnderson_). It'd be great if you could follow me on those platforms as well. Thanks for being such a great and patient audience.**

 **-Taylor**


	7. 7x07 - A Disney Story

**Here's what you missed on Glee…**

 **Kurt and Blaine and Quinn and Puck all went back to Ohio. Quinn totally blew up at her dad, but it's okay because they're like father and daughter again. Puck also proposed to Quinn and now they're getting married. That's like so exciting. Another Glee wedding. Artie and Kitty are back together and people still don't know. When are they gonna tell people? It's like really great news. Tina and Mike are living in Chicago. Sam and Mercedes met each other's parents and that went like really well.**

* * *

 _ **Starring:**_ _Dianna Agron, Mark Salling, Matthew Morrison, Artie Abrams, Becca Tobin, Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, Amber Riley, Chord Overstreet, Lea Michele, and Jonathan Groff._

 _ **Created By:**_ _Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, and Ian Brennan._

 _ **Written By:**_ _Taylor Underwood_

 _ **Playlist (songs sung) -**_ _'So This is Love' – Cinderella (Quinn Fabray)_

' _Zero to Hero' – Tarzan (New Directions (current))_

' _Proud of Your Boy' – Aladdin The Broadway Production (Noah Puckerman)_

' _Can You Feel The Love Tonight' – The Lion King (Original New Directions)_

' _Two Worlds'- From 'Tarzan' written and sung by Phil Collins (all credited cast)_

* * *

Quinn couldn't stop staring at her engagement ring. It had been two days since Puck proposed and she was pretty sure she loved him even more. Once they left Ohio they were beginning the final stages of moving to Manhattan and that made her even happier. To be closer to her friends.

"Honey, it's not going anywhere," Puck said walking back into the bedroom to see Quinn staring.

"I just was beginning to think that you were never going to ask," she responded sitting up.

"Well, talking to Kurt and Blaine they kept telling me when they knew it was right to get married," Puck started, "and while they were yammering on I realized everything Blaine was saying about knowing he needed Kurt was how I was feeling. I knew I needed you forever."

"You've become the most romantic man ever, Puckerman," she said motioning for him to come to the bed with her.

"I love you," he said crawling into bed with her. "So what's the plan for our last day in Ohio?"

"I was thinking McKinley," Quinn said half a question and half a statement. "Oh, and because I know him. I want Kurt to plan the wedding. He did an amazing job with his parents and I'm sure if he had planned his own he would have been beautiful."

"He's already started," Puck said with a small grin. "When I told him I was gonna propose he went kind of nuts and was already thinking color schemes."

"Figures," Quinn said smiling. "Let's get around for the day. We'll go surprise Mr. Schue."

The two of them quickly got around and headed for McKinley high. They hadn't been there in years and everything looked very different and somehow the same. Mr. Schuster had made this building into a real performing arts school. There were even more Glee trophies lining the halls. Their first nationals trophy stood in its own case with a large picture of the team just after they had announced the winners. The former club members smiled at the memory. That entire weekend was so stressful yet the most amazing weekend they had ever had with their friends.

"Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman," they heard from behind them.

They turned around to see Mr. Schue standing there with the largest smile on his face.

"Mr. Schue," Quinn said running over and giving him a hug.

"What are you two doing here," he asked letting go of Quinn and shaking Puck's hand before they decided they just needed to hug each other. "Moving back?"

"No, just back on some family business," Puck said standing back over with Quinn and taking her waist.

"Not another unplanned—"

"No," Quinn said with a chuckle.

"Why does everyone jump to that," Puck asked to no one in particular.

"But we do have some news," Quinn said ignoring Puck. "We're getting married."

Mr. Schue's smile got even larger. "That is so incredible," he said hugging them both again. "Any plans yet?"

"No," Puck said.

"We're waiting until we move into our Manhattan apartment and then we're gonna let Kurt do it all," Quinn said laughing.

"Kurt's a good and affordable option," Mr. Schue said. "They stopped by a couple days ago. With the baby. She's gotten so big."

"She has," Quinn said. "How are you and Mrs. Schuster?"

"She's great," Mr. Schue said. "I'm on my way to New Directions rehearsal. I haven't found a new teacher since Sam left to be with Mercedes in New York so I've taken over."

"You're a good replacement," Quinn said shaking his shoulder.

"Why don't you two come with me and tell the new members about when you won nationals. So many of these kids are freaked about nationals and hearing some advice from alumnus may help."

"Perfect," Quinn said.

The three of them walked to the choir room and stood in front of the class.

"QUINN FABRAY," one girl screamed when she saw who was standing in front of them. "You are incredible. I've watched the performance from the 2010 sectionals like a million times. You and Sam Evans make the cutest couple. Totally ship it."

"I'm Noah Puckerman. Quinn Fabray's fiancé," Puck said making the young girl stop talking. "Also the father of her child that now lives with one of or friend's birth mother because she adopted her. So no Trouty Mouth."

"Noah," Quinn said placing her hand on her fiancé's shoulder trying to calm him down. "Mr. Schue asked us here to talk to you about nationals. He said some of you are a little nervous." The class collectively nodded their heads.

"We haven't won nationals," a boy said. "He took second last year."

"It's better than your friends making out on stage and taking twelfth," Puck said smiling.

Mr. Schue couldn't help but chuckle in the background.

"Don't be nervous," Quinn said. "In the end, winning is amazing, but being there with your friends is pretty amazing too. I got a second family in this room and these competitions just made us closer. Especially when you have share beds," she laughed at the thoughts of their first nationals in New York and how they slept in the weirdest places.

"It's about teamwork," Puck added. "Knowing what you and your team are capable of. Finding a rhythm and knowing each other so well that if someone messed up someone else was right there to cover."

Mr. Schue looked at his former students in awe. He was proud of how far these two had come in high school, but seeing them now he felt like a beyond proud father. He watched these kids grow up and looking at them he knew that he did whatever it took to make sure that they were happy and successful.

"Why don't we these talented alumnus what you've been working out? To the auditorium," Mr. Schue said ushering the students out of the choir room and into the auditorium.

"Mr. Schue," Puck said pulling his former teachers away from the group of teenagers. "After this can we talk?"

"Absolutely."

They got to the auditorium and the students took their places on the stage. The band stood behind them and started to play the opening chords of _Zero to Hero_ from the Disney film _Hercules_.

Puck and Quinn sat near Mr. Schue and smiled the entire way through. These kids were much more talented than they were in high school. At least they thought they were. They were definitely better dancer, excluding Brittany and Mike.

The group got done and waited for Quinn and Puck to give critiques.

"That was amazing," Quinn said with a smile. "You all have nothing to worry about. We had the fact that our male lead couldn't dance even little and our female lead, while she was an amazing singer, we all wanted to punch her."

"Yeah, we had a lot of personal things to overcome," Puck said. "You guys seem to mesh well and aren't dating everyone. I assume. And you all can dance and damn can you sing."

The New Directions thanks Puck and Quinn for helping during their rehearsal and Puck and Mr. Schue went back to his officer while Quinn supervised.

* * *

Back in New York Artie and Kitty were planning a huge dinner at Artie's apartments because when you're friends with these people you make announcements in a big way. They'd been back together for a few weeks and hadn't told anyone. They wanted to avoid the judgement of Artie moving on even though they knew Tina was living in Chicago with Mike. She moved on fast enough so could Artie.

Artie thought for a brief second that they were making too big a deal about this. Then realized they hadn't planned a big over produced musical number to go with it so it wasn't nearly as bad as he though. Though he had chosen some music to listen to during dinner so if there was a halt in conversation the room wouldn't be silent. Then he remembered Rachel was going to be there. No chance of silence while she was in the room.

Their friends started arriving couple by couple. Since it seemed like they were all with high school sweethearts. They knew statistically that many people end up with their high school sweethearts they just didn't realize that all of their friends were going to.

They were all invited over just by Artie. No mention of Kitty anywhere as they wanted to keep it a secret until they made the big announcement.

Their friends couldn't help but see the way Kitty and Artie were looking at each other and how Kitty was doing all of the cooking and preparation for the dinner. They all kept sneaking smiles at each other knowing what was going on. Kurt and Blaine were trying not to laugh about how obvious they were being by distracting themselves with their giggling daughter. Rachel went over and stole the child from her father's wanting to spend some time with her. Kurt didn't mind that Rachel wanted to spend time with his daughter, but there was always that growing concern, with her personality, that she'd get to attached and they'd have to remind her who Hepburn's parents were. Kurt had already had the conversation ready in his head and he was praying he would never have to use what he had prepared.

Sam and Mercedes were cuddling together on the couch both whispering about Kitty and Artie's behavior. They'd shoot looks to Kurt and Blaine sitting together in the chair across the room and the four of them would laugh.

"Kurt," they heard Artie holler. "I'd like to hold my niece."

"Rachel, give Artie the baby," Blaine said loudly. Sometimes Rachel's need to be with Hepburn bothered Blaine, but he didn't say anything. She even threw a fit when they went back to Ohio for a few days.

Rachel finally gave Hepburn to Artie and he wheeled her around the house. Hepburn loved her Uncle Artie. Kurt assumed it was because Artie could move a little faster and was on wheels unlike her dads. Kurt and Blaine were glad to get some time where she didn't need to be constantly held by one of them.

"Okay, dinner's done," Kitty said calling everyone to the table.

Kurt put Hepburn down in her playpen. Kurt's favorite thing ever. So easy to transport when they were having dinner with friends. Then they all gathered at the table to hear the news that they all already figured out watching the two of them together for the last two hours.

"So you two are back together," Jesse said once the food was served and everyone started laughing.

Kitty and Artie looked at each other in shock. "How did you know," Artie asked.

"You two weren't exactly subtle," Mercedes told them. The table continued to chuckle at their friend's expense. In a loving way of course.

"I always knew that this would work out," Blaine said.

"Of course you did," Kurt said nudging his husband. "Because Blaine always thinks he knows everything."

"We know," Sam, Artie, and Kitty all said at once.

"Thanks guys," Blaine said looking slightly sad. "I might go eat with my daughter because she loved her daddy."

"Okay, I have to ask," Rachel started, "Puck and Quinn?"

"They're getting married," Kurt said with a huge smile.

"At least we assume so," Blaine tagged on. "We know Puck was gonna propose. We know that Quinn said she's ready for marriage so we're assuming she said 'yes.'"

The group cheered even though their friends weren't there with them.

"Shame Britt and Santana couldn't be here," Mercedes said taking a sip of her water.

"Said they had something more important than another 'family' dinner," Artie said.

"I just want to say that I know you guys hated me for a long time," Jesse said and the group silently agreed with him, "but it's so amazing how close you've all stayed after high school. It's been eight years and you have 'family' dinners and call each other five times a day. It's truly amazing."

"It is," Rachel said kissing her husband. "I'm so grateful that I have all of you. You guys will always be my family."

Kurt raised his glass. "To family. Those here and those away."

"To family," the group said in unison.

Their dinner went on for a few hours. Kurt and Blaine left early so they could keep Hepburn on her sleep schedule. They both had been doing very well with it and didn't want her to get off because they'd be up every thirty minutes that night.

"I'm sorry I ruined the surprise," Jesse said to Kitty and Artie as he assisted Rachel with her jacket.

"It's nothing," Kitty said. "We didn't want to make a huge deal, but we knew that nothing is true to our group like a big dinner to announce you're back together with your ex."

The all laughed. Though they weren't necessarily keeping it a secret it felt good to know that all of their friends knew what was going on and they all supported them. Even though it was a little quick after Artie and Tina had broken up.

Rachel and Jesse left Artie's apartment about twenty minutes before Mercedes and Sam. They weren't going to be able to catch a train to Tribeca for a little while and didn't feel like standing down there. Not that they were nervous, after living in New York for so long it's more of the fact they were just too full to want to.

Artie and Kitty didn't mind. Kitty wasn't heading home that night anyways. She cleaned up the mess she had made in the kitchen and just in time to say 'goodbye' to Sam and Mercedes.

"That went so well," Artie said.

"You expected different," Kitty asked helping him onto the bed.

"Well, sometimes they can be a little judgmental," Artie said.

"This group of people don't have any right to be judgmental on your relationship," Kitty said smiling and kissing him softly. "I'm exhausted. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Artie said. Kitty laid with her head on Artie's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her never wanting to let her go.

* * *

Puck and Mr. Schue had decided that they needed a little more privacy to have their deep conversation. So Quinn went back to her mother's and Puck went over to Mr. Schue's house.

"What do you want to talk about," Mr. Schue asked him.

"Being a man," Puck said simply. "Mr. Schue, I, I owe you a lot and I've never said thank you. Because of you I found myself and my life. I stopped being stupid and I got a good job. I have a beautiful wife to be. I couldn't have done any of that without you."

"Puck," Mr. Schue started. "None of that was me. It was you. I pointed you in a direction. I made you sing and dance and I know sometimes you hated it. And wanted to stop, but the fact that you didn't says so much about who you are. Who you've always been. You're determined and strong and for the most part a good guy, Puck. That's why you got a good job and you have Quinn."

Puck didn't like to cry, but talking to Mr. Schue was bringing up a lot of things that Puck had taken years to push aside and never think about.

"You were like a dad, Mr. Schue," Puck told him. "The one man in my life that cared. That stuck around. That's still around. I'm sorry for the hell I probably put you through in high school."

"Honestly, you were nowhere near the worst of it," Mr. Schue laughed. "Between Rachel quitting every few weeks and how many times Kurt and Blaine broke up or Santana going crazy. Your problems with the law were the least of my worries."

Puck smiled. He loved that Mr. Schue was always there for the original glee club members and was happy that he felt like no matter what William Schuster would always be right there if any of them needed him.

"I just want to make you proud," Puck finally told him.

"You have," Mr. Schue stated. "You did when you graduated high school like you dreamed. You did when you took responsibility for Quinn's pregnancy and tried to help her. Or when you helped your little brother and convinced him to join glee club because that's what finally got you to straighten out. I've always been proud of you, Puck. But I need _you_ to be proud of you."

Puck sat for a minute deep in thought. Was he proud of himself? Of the man he had become? "I think I finally am," Puck said. "I've changed a lot since high school. I think Finn dying was what really turned the table on me. I got my head out of my ass and wanted to make him proud. He was my best friend and I did some pretty shitty stuff to him. Like knock up his girlfriend."

"He got over that," Mr. Schue said. "He loved Rachel more than he could ever love Quinn. But you love Quinn like he loved Rachel so it all worked out."

"Except he's not around to be my best man," Puck said sadly. "I always thought he would be. And I'd be his. That's just the way it was supposed to work. But he's gone and it's still hard to think about. Even though it's been almost seven years."

"I know," Mr. Schue said. "Sometimes I think about him too. How he was the best man at my wedding. The one that didn't happen," he chuckled. "He was such an outstanding man and he'd be proud of you."

"Mr. Schue," Puck started. "Since Finn isn't around anymore. And you're the closest thing I ever had to a dad. Would you be willing to be my best man?"

Mr. Schue smiled larger than he has in a long time. "Of course," he told his former student. "As long as you convince all the original glee clubbers to start calling me Will. We've been collogues for years."

"I'll try. No promises," Puck said laughing. "And thank you. I need someone that I've always looked up to standing next to me on that day. God, I'm marrying Quinn. Who'd have thought?"

"Most of us," Will said. "We always saw the way you two looked at each other. Even when Quinn was disgusted with you. There was still a little something in her eyes that gave it away how much she cared about you."

The two men spend almost four hours talking and reminiscing about the times in high school. Talking about Puck's future and how he wanted to live in Manhattan for a while, but then wanted to move to Long Island so his kids could have a yard to play in instead of going to a park and being constantly worried about their well-being.

Mr. Schue talked about how his kids were doing. Daniel was in second grade and really excited to start singing and dancing lessons in a few weeks. Will was excited for Daniel and his twins to get into high school and go to McKinley and be in glee club. He always felt like the glee clubbers were his children when he didn't have any and felt like a proud father while he would sit and watch them at competition or any performance they did. But seeing his old flesh and blood on a stage singing in glee club will be better he thought. If that was even possible.

The next day Puck and Quinn had left to move into their New York apartment and Will walked into glee club rehearsal. "So did you like seeing Miss Fabray and Mr. Puckerman?"

"It was cool to hear what they had to say about nationals not being about winning, but about teamwork."

"Quinn and two other girls, Brittany and Santana, knew each other so well they could put together numbers on the fly. Choreography and perfect harmonies. Puck had Finn, you've all heard about Finn Hudson, and they were the dynamic duo most of the time. They were family. They still are. My original group of New Directions. They started the legacy. You're a new part and you'll be remembered by groups to come. Just like they are."

"I still can't believe they saw us perform. They're legends," one girl said. "I mean did you guys ever watch the _Paradise By The Dashboard Lights_ performance? It was flawless. Props to you Mr. Schue."

"That was one of their favorites too," he told the student. "But sometimes the fun songs to dance to aren't the ones that we carry with us for years to come. Puck and the rest of the New Directions sang _Keeping Holding On_ for Quinn twice. Once when she got pregnant and then again to help her remember where she came from.

Kurt sang _I Wanna Hold Your Hand_ while his dad was in the hospital in a coma. But then there Blaine who sang _All You Need Is Love_ when he asked Kurt to marry him. That group of kids sang so many emotional songs and that's what made them family. Not the dancing, but the fact that they trusted each other. I need you guys to do that too. So I'm gonna start. For my old family and my new one."

* * *

Puck and Quinn got to their new apartment and all of their things had been shipped. No less than thirty minutes had passed before their friends showed up to help unpack. Even Kurt with the baby and her playpen.

"This is what it's all about," Quinn said as she held Hepburn and watch her friends try to put together an Ikea sofa. "You people are amazing. Never leave me," she said smiling at her friends.

The rest of the night was spent ordering pizza and drinking wine as they talked about old time and dreamed about the future. Hepburn was asleep in her playpen and they all gathered around and thought about what it was going to be like when they all had children of their own and then their children would be as close as they all were. The perfect family.

* * *

"See, even though you don't all know the original members," Mr. Schue told her students. "They will always be a part of this glee club family no matter what."

* * *

 **End season 7. Episode 7. FINALLY! I am super sorry that I put this on hiatus without telling anyone. I wrote this in only a few hours wanting to get it to you. I have one person on Instagram to thank because they messaged me yesterday about something and then I'm like 'I MUST WRITE THIS AGAIN!' So I did and I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I loved the Puck and Mr. Schue stuff. And I know that people wanted a Disney tribute so I decided to go with some Disney music. Some of my favorite songs.**

 **Remember if you have any requests or suggestions feel free to contact me and voice your opinion. I welcome it. Sometimes I won't go with some requests because it either, one doesn't match what I have planned or, two I just don't like it so I won't use it. But I have several ways of contact. Private message me here. I always get them. Find me on Twitter ( /QueerAsKlaine) or Instagram ( /fangirl_extraordinare) or Tumblr (queer-as-klaine). I'd love to hear what you think. And remember to follow, favorite, and review. I love hearing from you guys.**

 **-Taylor**


End file.
